Everlasting Love
by TrinityDawn
Summary: PART 2UPDATED!Part2 summary is on Ch10 for those who read ch1 to 9.What happened to Padme and Anakin after Mustafar? Padme having no will to live and Anakin as Darth Vader enraged with pain an anger they both struggle not to give on hope and love
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting Love

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi-Won Kenobi, other star wars characters.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; clone wars/republican wars

Scenario: Padme was never pregnant; After Anakin choked the life out of Padme, she struggled to stay alive (dying of a broken heart). Anakin lives on as Vader with Many regrets, believing he had killed his one true love. Vader believes there is no hope left for him and continues his life as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Prologue

Hello everyone. This is my first Star Wars fiction. It takes place right after Revenge of the Sith with most parts of the end of the movie in the beginning of the story. I am actually nearly done this whole story but I am still going to post them some at a time because I am trying to add a little more details to make the story more close to the "star wars" reality. I maybe a died hard star wars fan but I can't remember ever detail of what world this character is on or form or what starship that character is on or what era of star wars is a specific character in. SO please bear with me if all the minor detail are fiction compared to the real star wars fact. I will keep it as close as possible. So my story starts off with Padme heading to Alderaan with Obi-Won after being strangled by Anakin and Anakin is off to Coruscant to be repaired by Darth Sidious.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story: D Please Read and review as well.

Chapter1- In Our Dreams

Padme was dreaming. She was dreaming of her life with Anakin, the Anakin she thought she knew. The time they have shared together, the tough times they have been through but in the end they still had each others love…but not anymore.

_Padme was dreaming of Anakin, she is holding so tightly yet he seems to be pushing away, not by his own hands but by a force, a dark force. It is calling to him. "No Anakin…do go that way, stay here…with me" Padme said. "Don't let go" But the dark side is too strong and Anakin's suffering only brings him closer to it. He is pulled away from Padme. "No…Anakin!" She yells, "Take my hand," She tells him. Anakin reaches for her hand but the dark side is to strong. "All you have to do is reach for it" She assures him. He tries to reach, he is so close, but he is pulled away. "NO, no please Anakin, you've got to try." Padme begins to cry, but Anakin has already given up because he knows it is already to late for him. "Anakin…Anakin…I still love you" Padme cries. All Anakin can do is look into hers big, beautiful, sad eyes as he is pulled away and say… "I know." _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anakin too was having the same dream, _He felt her, her life force slipping away, she is hurt, not only external but Internally and he was the cause of that. He can feel her suffering, she is dying and it is all his fault. Her light is fading, the one thing he knew he could hold on too…her light it is growing dark…she is becoming a faded image…nothing, all that is left is nothing. She is dead. "Padme...my sweet Padme…what have I done."_

Anakin awakes from his dream.

Padme Awakes from her dream.

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Everlasting Love

Characters:Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi-Won Kenobi, other star wars characters.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; end of clone wars, beginning of the republican wars

Scenario: Padme was never pregnant; After Anakin choked the life out of Padme, she struggled to stay alive (dying of a broken heart). Anakin lives on as Vader with Many regrets, believing he had killed his one true love. Vader believes there is no hope left for him and continues his life as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter2- This is not a Dream…it's a reality

Anakin awakes from his dream. He is with Darth Sidious where his mechanics are bringing Anakin back to life. Anakin has mixed thoughts, of where he is and what has happened. Darth Vader's adjustments are complete. Sidious calls to him, "Vader!", "Yes, My Master" Vader answers. "Your new body is complete, you are now more invincible then ever before" Sidious assures him. "What of Padme, Master?" Vader asks almost scared, "Dead…by your own hands." Sidious says with please. "NO!" is all Vader can scream. The walls trembled around him as if the force can feel his pain…his pain which brought him to the dark side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Padme…breathe…breathe" Obi-wan trying to revive her. Padme was stabilizing once he got her on the ship but for some reason she began to slip away. Obi-Wan arrived to Alderaan, he carried Padme quickly to Emergency bay. The mechanic's hooked her up and got her breathing again…but they found nothing fatally wrong with her, other then heat exhaustion and slight dehydration. Physically she was fine but emotionally she was dying. Even with the technology helping her to breathe, she was slipping away. Obi-wan knew why, but he had to try, to bring her back to the light.

He came to her side. "Padme..." He said softly, "Padme don't give up, don't give up your life…be strong, fight your pain. You are still young and have your whole life ahead of you." _My whole life? Padme contemplated. A life without Anakin, she thought. There is nothing left for me, she told herself._

She is slipping away, her heart beat is fading. "Padme, I know this must be hard for you…but you **must** be strong…you may not want to live anymore but there are people across the galaxy who look up to you, depend on you. People fought for you for your cause…give them a reason to still fight. Triumph over your hurt… Don't give up just yet…Only time will heal...not death.

_The People…Padme thought…the people of the republic. Yes...they died and fought for my cause...our cause. Obi-Won is right, I have to stay strong. I maybe hurting but only time can tell how I will be. I will take things slow and try and live with my pain…oh Anakin, the Anakin I fell in love with, the one who wanted to protect me, who turned into the monster he has become because of me. He did it to keep me alive, but the dark side turned his cause into pain and hatred…I know what I have to do…I have to bring Anakin back, back to the person he use to be…yes, I will bring him back to the light. If he still loves me…and I know he does, he will turn away from the dark side._

The heart monitor began to increase. "Obi-Wan?" Padme said so quietly and painfully. "Padme, you are going to be alright, just stay with me, alright! He tried to assure her. "I will…for the people of the republic…and for Anakin" She said softly. Obi-Wan smiled, happy to see new light and hope in her eyes.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Everlasting Love

Characters:Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi-Won Kenobi, other star wars characters.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; end of clone wars, beginning of the republican wars

Scenario: Padme was never pregnant; After Anakin choked the life out of Padme, she struggled to stay alive (dying of a broken heart). Anakin lives on as Vader with Many regrets, believing he had killed his one true love. Vader believes there is no hope left for him and continues his life as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter3- Where I am Now

_Four years have past. The war of the republic against the Empire has begun. The republic has had many victories but the empire is still strong as well. The Jedi Order has recovered somehow after the fatal assassin of the majority of them during the clone wars. More and more people are joining the republic alliance and the Jedi order. The Council is even willing to train people as old as 20. But they are careful of who they train. One must have good intentions, there are many trained with the force who have turned their backs on the Jedi Order._

_I myself have been trained in the force. Obi-Wan thought it would be helpful in regaining my inner strength back. I am 26 now and I have come a long way since my near fatal death. I have grown in strength from my Jedi training. Obi hopes to train me more and hopes maybe in the next 5 years I can go through the trials. Hahaha, I laugh at myself…me going through the jedi trails, I don't think so. Yes I respect the whole process and the cause of the order, but right now, I have people to lead through this war. _

…_This star wars. It was true a war that involved all the stars of the galaxy. I was a Lieutenant now. Obi-Wan awarded that to me. After military, Jedi and flight training he said I was ready to lead my own commanding base. We both laughed about that, knowing that me being a queen and a senator, I can lead a planet or a galaxy…with a little help. Along with the Obi-Won and the republic I formed a republic militia legion in Alderaan. Not only that but a base where deserters can go to for a new home and join if they want to make a contribution to the republic. I have had many Jedi masters and Knights come to our base to train eager people wanting to help and among those are Aayla Secura and Quinlan Vos. I stay in contact with Obi-Won and he gives us news and missions that need to take place._

_Other than the war at hand, I have still been searching for him…Anakin, or should I say Darth Vader. I still dream of the day of when we will be reunited. I still haven't given up on him. Its hard though, I don't feel his presence, like I use to when we were together. There were times when I thought I could feel him, like he was out there thinking of me. What does he think? Does he think I am dead? Does he still sense my presence? Does he still feel the force of my love? Love…People may wonder way I could love such a monster…what he did to those younglings so long ago, what he is doing in this time…what he had done to me. _

_I still dream about him and at times…cry over him…I miss him, but I am strong…I stayed strong and I am happy I chose to live instead of dying of a broken heart. I still have mixed feelings about everything…yes I hate him for what he has done but I never brought myself to say "I don't love him anymore" My goal was to find him and save him from the dark side, that is still my goal…but I haven't found him and no one knows my ultimate plan. Not even Obi-Won. I have to get Anakin back, someway, somehow._

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Everlasting Love

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala (Lt. Ai'el La'dima), Obi-Won Kenobi, other star wars characters.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; end of clone wars, beginning of the republican wars

Scenario: Padme was never pregnant; After Anakin choked the life out of Padme, she struggled to stay alive (dying of a broken heart). Anakin lives on as Vader with Many regrets, believing he had killed his one true love. Vader believes there is no hope left for him and continues his life as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

_Chapter 4-Where I am now 2 _

_Beep, beep. _The holographic, intercom sounded. An image appeared. "Lt. Ai' el La' dima Obi-Won has patched through…he would like to speak to you." The hologram said. "Thank you, I will take it in the com room" Padme answered back.

Padme retrieved from her quarters and headed toward the com room. "_Lt. La'dima."_ She thought, laughing. How strange that sounded to her, but then again she has been called by many positions…Princess, queen, Senator, her life was truly an adventure.

Although she used a code name now, she still considered herself as Padme Amidala Skywalker, even though she had the chance to a null her marriage, she didn't. She still believed she can bring Anakin back to her, back to the good side of the force. She only used her code name not to draw too much attention to herself and her legion, even though La'dima was Amidala, spelt backwards, dropping the A.

"Lt. La'dima, it is good to see you" Obi said pleasantly. "It is good to see and here from you too General, you must be close by to be able to transmit through." Padme said smiling. "What information you have for me." She asked. "We have new information of hostiles passing through your quadrant. I have come to this part of the galaxy to investigate further, and if so, I was hoping you legion would be of assistant for a possible mission!" Obi said quiet clearly. "Of course, we are always willing to help, patch through when you have more information and I will get a flight ready." Padme responded. "Alright then, I will contact you with the information and plan…" Obi started to say. "Actually, General…" Padme began, "Obi-wan, I was wondering if you would have the time, if you could come to the base, there are some…matters I would like to discuss with you." She asked hesitantly. " Of course, I will definitely make some time to come…are you alright, is everything ok?" "Yes, Im fine…It would be nice to see you again" Padme smiled. "Alright, I will make contact with you soon, and may the force be with you" Obi said warmly. "And with you'" Padme said softly yet sadly.

"_The Force," she thought. "So helpful and powerful, yet scary and dangerous at the same time and I definity experienced both sides". The Force is truly a wonderful and dangerous thing…depending who wields its power._

To Be Continued.

Alright readers, those are the first 4 chapters, I hope you have enjoyed the story, there will be more to come soon. I would like to know what you guys and gals think of my story so far, please review, any tips or suggestion would be good, please be nice too, ;) Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Everlasting Love

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala (Lt. Ai' el La'dima); Obi-Won Kenobi, R2-D2 and other star wars characters.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

Scenario: Padme was never pregnant; After Anakin choked the life out of Padme, she struggled to stay alive (dying of a broken heart). Anakin lives on as Vader with Many regrets, believing he had killed his one true love. Vader believes there is no hope left for him and continues his life as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 5- Dreams of Vision

_I have been dreaming about him. Every night the dreams get longer and more painful. I feel as if they are telling me something, that he is near, but I don't trust my dreams, I think I am just afraid of them mostly. I just have this feeling and I don't know what to make of it. These dreams are flashes of images, people fighting, people dying but I see myself drawn away from the fight, something is calling to me…I don't know what it is, should I go? Should I follow this feeling…where is this leading me to? I do not know. I am afraid but I am also brave, I follow my feeling, this force that is pulling me. It leads me to a door…I don't know what is behind this door, I can't see past it…should I go through it? What does fate hold for me behind this door? I will not know until that time had come._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan pod ship docks at the Alderaan base

Padme was there to greet him. She runs out to him and gives him a big hug and he welcomes it with open arms.

"Lt,…Padme…It is great to see once again." Obi says with please.

"Come, come, I assume we have lots to discuss" Padme said showing Obi-Wan the way to the Command room.

"What information have you received?" Padme asked. "The Rebel Alliance has received intelligence on Imperial star destroyer within this quadrant. We have discovered that Rebels on a mission where captured and are being held as prisoners." Obi Wan began to say. "I have a feeling that they are going to be interrogated, if not already, and then be tried for treason…which ultimately means they will be put to death." He said sadly.

"What would like us to do General?...A rescue mission? I can get a team ready for you." Padme said eager to help. "Yes, a rescue mission is what I need but not only retrieving the Rebel prisoners but also retrieving information." Obi Wan continued, see we believe this starship has information on the what the Empire are up to and what they are planning…" Obi Won trailed off, "What is it General?" Padme asked. "I have a feeling that they are building something…something big, I'm not sure what is going on but the Techno Union have been very busy and a lot of droid occupied worlds are preparing for something, so intelligence says. We are hoping to hack into the system and that could shed some light.

"Alright then, we can bring R2, he could get into the system." Padme assured Obi, acknowledging the mission. "Well I think the first question is, how are we going to get in to the destroyer? We would have to do something like…impersonate our selves as the Empire Alliance." Padme asked and suggested. "Ahh yes, you have read my mind Lt." Obi Wan smiled. If you can get together a team of about 20 rebels and have them come to the command room, You and I can brief them on the mission." "Alright, I will meet you back here in 30 minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minute later in the Command room, Lt. Amidala had gathered 2 teams of 10._

"First off, I would thank all of you for participating in this mission; we are taking our efforts to help fellow comrades who are important to our cause…just as you are." General Kenobi began to put more spirit into them. "This mission is to retrieve the prisoners and information. Now, we have a stolen and Imperial class shuttle transport we have acquired ARC trooper codes which would allow us access to the star destroyer. The plan is to have 6 of you impersonating storm troopers, we have the uniform and blast rifles that require this. 5 of you will be Rebel prisoners and 3 to keep theshuttle ready for launch once we retrieved everyone. I am asking that the rest of the team will stay on stand-by if we need any back up, but stay a far distance away so your fighter pod will not be detected. Lt. La'dima and I will assist R2 on retrieving information.

_Lt. La'dima and Obi continued the briefing. Padme , switched on the holographic imaging and the floor plan of the destroyer appeared. Obi-Won continued, showing where the prisoner cell was as well as the interrogation room. Obi-Won made sure everyone was familiar with the layout and answered and questions they had._

"Alright teams, the transporter shuttle will be arriving within the 3hours, be ready prior to that and meet on the loading dock, there we will prepare the necessary adjustment for those as Storm troopers and prisoners." Lt. Amidala asserted her legion. "You are dismissed until then."

As the rebels left Padme stood in the room for a moment thinking, she was almost spaced out, she forgotten that Obi-Won was there. He sensed that she was concerned about something, he remember that she wanted to talk to him about something, well that's why he came here and joined the mission instead of him transmitting his plans. He walked up to her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "Lt." She was a little startled, "Oh Obi…sorry I was just caught up in my mind." "Padme, whats wrong? What did you want to discuss with me?" he said calmly

_Padme looked at Obi for awhile. She didn't know how to explain her dreams to him, she herself didn't understand them. And her thoughts of Anakin, how can she bring that up, to the man that trained him and almost killed him. She wasn't mad at Obi for what he did, he did what he had to do and she did the same telling Anakin she couldn't follow the path he was going. But she still believes that her love for Anakin, will bring him back to her. At times Padme would think of Anakin but on her own time, she was always able to still do her job. But recently, she has been having more thoughts of him at random times and dreams. Not only is this happening in her mind but on the outside, she gets shivers and goose bumps, almost an eerie feeling. She senses that he is close, somewhere beyond the stars, she can feel him. But its not Anakin she feels, it Darth Vader._

"Padme?" Obi-Won said again. "Obi…I've been having these dreams, re-occurring dreams and I don't know if it is telling me, or trying to show me something." Padme began. "What are the dreams of?" "Well, there is fighting going on, people all around, Rebels fighting troopers, troopers fighting rebels and I find myself in the middle of it…but no one seems to notice me. I find myself walking away from the action and everything around me goes dark. I can't see and its quiet, I feel frightened and weak and I start to try and find a way out. Then there is some kind of light, far in the distance and I start moving towards it scared and unsure. As I get closer, the light appears to be behind some kind of door…and that's it.

"I see," Obi- Won began. "What do you think of this dream Padme, do you think it means something?" Obi asked, believing it to be a premonition. " I don't know, it feels so real, but all I know is that I feel so scared" "scared of what" "Of what is behind the door, I am drawn to this light but I am scared to see what is there." Padme said worrying. "Do you know what is behind this door?" "No, I don't. Obi…what can this mean?" she asked desperately." "I think you should search your feelings, and then you would know what they mean…but I have a feeling that you know what it could mean, you are just afraid to admit it." He said, trying to convince her to trust herself.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Obi asked sensing something else. "Y..yes…Anakin" Padme said plainly. Obi looked at her with concern, she continued. "I've been thinking about him… a lot. Obi…I never told you this but…I've been trying to find him, I've been hoping someday, we would meet again and I can free him of his pain and suffering, free him from Darth Vader." Padme confessed. "That is very brave of you Padme… I remember now…he is one of the reasons why you choose to live. But you must remember, Anakin is not who he use to be anymore and he… Darth Vader and he believes you are dead." "But that's why I believe I can bring him back to the good side; seeing that he did not kill me, that I survived, for him." Padme said with hope in her eye. "But Padme, for these past 4 years, is this how you have been feeling? Why do you believe you must save him? He asked actually curious. "I have to Obi, I have to believe I can save him…because of what he did for me, what he tried to gain to save me. What he sacrificed to save me." She said holding back tears.

"I don't understand, save you? What are you talking about?' Obi-Won asked confused. 5 years ago, back on Corascant, after you and Anakin returned from rescuing Palpatine, Anakin starting having dreams about me, dreams of me and a baby dying. I tried to convince him that I was not going to die and that the dreams aren't true, because I wasn't pregnant. But it still seemed to bother him and I didn't learn of his plans until we were Mustafar, when he told me he gained all his powers, to protect me, to save me from his nightmare." A tear began to roll down her face. "You see Obi, Anakin turned to the dark side because of me, his love for me to never let me go, lead him down the dark path, so you see, I owe it to him. I still love him Obi and I..I have to save him, I just have to. I believe I'm the only hope he has. If I don't try Obi, then he would be lost forever.

"I understand Padme, this must be really hard for you. But don't blame yourself for Anakin. He was the one who made the ultimate choice to turn to the dark side." Obi said comforting her. "Do you think your dream has anything to do with Anakin" he asked. "I don't know Obi, or I am afraid to know." She admitted. "Padme, maybe you should rest and not go on this mission." "No, no I am going to go, participating in the mission is what I need to get my mind off personal matters and tune back into theis civil war." She assured him. "Alright then, if you think so. Then I will meet you at the loading dock. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." "Thank you Obi, I really appreciate everything.

_They parted their ways. Padme went to her quarters. She laid on her bed, trying to clear her mind and focus on the mission plans. Her thoughts went back to what Obi Won said, 'maybe you already know what it means'. 'Do I', she thought. Through her Jedi training Obi taught her to meditate and she began to do so. She needed to concentrate on her mission, not on Anakin. She became drowsy and fell asleep._

_There was fighting going on, rebels vs troopers, Padme is caught in the middle of it but no one seems to see her. Its getting misty, the fighting around is fading, its growing dark. She can't see and is afraid, she is feeling for away out of this darkness. She sees light in the far distance; she goes towards it, getting closer and closer. The light is hidden behind a door, she is afraid…What is behind the door? She wants to know but is afraid to know. "Should I open it?" she asks herself. She is unsure only because she is scared. She is brave and reaches for the door, her hand just inches away…the door opens…._

Beep, beep, reeeeedooooo. Padme wakes up by the sound of R2. She was trying to gain focus on where she was. R2 was still beeping anxiously as if trying to get her attention. There was a message waiting for her on the telehologram. "Oh thanks R2, I must of dozed off." "Reeee ooooo" R2D2 answered back. Padme went to her com table and played the message. "Lt. La'dima, the Transport shuttle will be arriving in 10mins." The hologram reported. Padme began to get dressed in her combat gear. After she go dressed she put on her black hooded jedi jacket and started heading out of her quarters, R2, beeped at her, indicating she forgot something. "Oh right R2, my mask" she went back to retrieve. Padme put on a black slightly fitted face mask that went over her hair and shaded her eyes and nose. With the Empire believing that she is dead, Obi-Won and Padme thought she could be of more helpful to the republic if she changed her identity. She smiled, when she put the mask on, remembering her adventures on Naboo and Tatoonie when she was Queen, yet no one knew it was her, not even Anakin. "Come on R2, it time for the republic to make another dent in the Empire." She said proudly.

To Be Continued.

Sorry, I know this chapter was long. I though of splitting it up but I thought it be better if I kept it together. But don't stop reading now, there is more to come soon. Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

Everlasting Love

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala (Lt. La'dima), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Securra, R2-D2, made up characters : Jahlec, Treyco, Zyette .

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

Scenario: Padme was never pregnant; After Anakin choked the life out of Padme, she struggled to stay alive (dying of a broken heart). Anakin lives on as Vader with Many regrets, believing he had killed his one true love. Vader believes there is no hope left for him and continues his life as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter6- Walking the Path of a vision

_Lt. Amidala, Gen.Kenobi and the team of Rebels, left Alderaan for there mission to the Star Destroyer. This was an important mission, no failure can not occur. This mission was important to the Rebellion, to save comrades and to retrieve information useful to the Rebel Alliance. Padme, holding on to an over head bar handle on the Imperial shuttle, looked on at her team as they were getting ready to play their roles as troopers and prisoners…She smiled. She is amazed at herself for the things she is capable of, after all she has been through. She loved being a part of it all; the action, the adventure, the victories. She was definitely born for this…too be a leader, someone the rebellion can look up to and depend on._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Alright rebels, we are approaching to the Destroyer, get ready." Lt. La'dima commanded. "Those acting as prisoners keep your weapons hidden but at bay, just in case." The Lt. added as she smiled and nodded to Aayla who was acting as one of the prisoners. Lt. La'dima headed over to the window over looking the front of the shuttle. "If we are lucky, we will only have 4 stromtroopers stationed at the loading dock." Lt. said. "Don't worry about that, they are not expecting the Rebel Alliance to attack from the inside. They expect us to attack from the outside, most troopers will be on gunners and if we are lucky, on Recon, else where." The General smiled.

The Imperial shuttle began to close in on the Destroyer. "_This is the star destroyer of the Galatic Empire, what is your purpose?" _A voice from the destroyer communicated. "This is the Imperial Class Shuttle F-092, we have captured Rebels on a Recon mission, we believe they will be useful. We are requesting that they be brought in for questioning." The Pilot of the Shuttle answered back. _"Please submit your flight code." _The voice commanded. The Pilot entered in a 7 digit code. "_Thank you…you are clear for landing, please proceed to landing dock 3."_ "Thank you." Lt. La'dima, addressed the team, "This is it Rebels, you know what to do, we will make this quick and quiet. Good luck and may he force be with you." They all nodded and prepared to breach the Star Destroyer.

Padme, Obi-Wan and R2D2, hid in a roof compartment of the shuttle, just incase the troopers on the destroyer searched the shuttle. The Shuttle landed and 3 storm troopers were there to meet them along with 4 droid troopers in the distance. The troopers aimed their blast rifles at the entrance of the shuttle, they had to be prepared for anything. The door slid open, the troopers lowered their guns.

The rebel trooper walked out and the prisoners followed with faulty handcuffs. The other rebel troopers followed, pushing the rebel prisoners violently. "You caputered quite a few of them." The stormtrooper mentioned. He pulled some of the hoods down on the rebels, "Well what a yaa know, you captured a Twi'lek, you don't see too many of those fightin' in the rebellion…You find most them entertainin" the stormtrooper laughed a bit. Aayla gave him a dirty look, she was so anxious to grab her lightsaber but she calmed her nerves and continued with the plans. Another trooper spoke, "we have 5 more rebels in the holding cell, you can head straight down there. The stormtroopers left and the rebellion continued on with the mission. The pilot communicated to Lt.Padme, that it is ok to come out. Padme, Obi and R2 went to the front of the shuttle, "what is wrong he asked the pilot?" "The, droids, they are still there" "we can take them out General" One of the Rebels suggested." "No, for the time being we should avoid any unnecessary combat…what we need is a distraction." General Kenobi said.

R2-D2 slowly inched out of the shuttle. "beebebebebe doooo opopop" "_whats that"one of the droids askeds"what's what?"_ another asked "bebebebeb opopopop bebebebe" "_That noise" "Yeah, I heard it this time""Look" _as the droid point to the shuttle "Its just a stupid astro droid."

Three of the droids went to over to the shuttle, as they got closer R2 began to back into. As the droids got closer Padme used the force to pull the blast guns from their hand. "_Wha..what's going on?" "A Jedi!" _"No" Obi-Wan said jumping behind them. 'two jedi" Obi and Padme engaged their lightsabers and disassembled the droids.

"_Hey guys?" _The other droid asked wondering what they are doing. R2, peeked out at him and beeped a rude comment. "R2, don't tease the driod" Padme laughed. The droid got closer to R2 "_you dumb droid, where are the others?" _The droid asked rudely. "where you are going to be, space trash." Obi-Wan said as he slashed the trooper droid to pieces "And he called you dumb! R2" "eeeeooooo" R2 answered back.

"While it seems clear for now Obi, we should try and retrieve information," Padme suggested. "Right." "Remaining rebels, guard the ship and keep the communication open, let us know if you see or here anything." "Alright General" Padme, Obi and R2 headed off to the west side of the Destroyer being cautious of any storm troopers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rebel troopers and prisoners proceeded to the Cell room. They were greeted by an Empire guard who had the access password to open the cells. "More Rebels eh? Well looks like we are gonna have to squeeze them together" The guard said. Aayla was quick to act, using her Jedi mind trick. " You will enter in the password to open all cells" "_I will enter in the password to open all cells" _The guard repeated and proceeded to do so. Aayla followed him as he entered in the password. The cells opened and the rebel prisoners came out. The other Rebels provided them with extra weapons they were carrying. "You will go to sleep now." Aayla continued to use the force . "_I will go to sleep now."_ He repeated. He started to get drowsy, Aayla decided to punch him, "He'll sleep a bit longer". She dragged him into the cell and the rebels began to retreat to the shuttle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme, Obi and R2 reached the Computer tech room. Padme stood there for a second, "I sense 3 people in the room" "Alright, lets make this fast and quiet….actually, wait." Obi decided to open the door by using the force. He slowly lifted it and rolled under, the door retracted and Obi engaged his lightsaber. The communications technicians were caught by surprise. Obi wounded two of them and knocked them out cold. The third man he knocked down. "You will stay where you are" "_I will stay where I am_." The tech relied forced by the Jedi trick.. Obi opened the door and let Padme and R2 in. "R2, we need you to hack into the main system and retrieve any information, focus mainly on rebel opposition." Padme specified to R2. "It's not going to be easy Lt., R2 might have to hack through at least 3 protection codes." Obi mentioned. "Hopefully he is fast enou…Noo,"

Padme put her hand up to push the technician away but it was too late. He hit the security alarm. "My mind isn't that weak Jedi" the tech said with discuss as he reached for a weapon behind his back. Padme jumped to action using her light saber to cut his arm. "The Rebels General! I will head back to the shuttle to see if they are there already, you and R2 stay here as long as you can. Use your com to let us know of your situation." "Padme be careful, you are too important to get captured" "I know", she said, "yet so are my people." She ran out of the room, heading down a narrow hallway towards the flight dock. "You!" a trooper yelled, "surrender Rebel." "I surrender to no one" Padme engaged her saber. She fought against the stormtroopers, quickly and mercilessly. She continued down to the dock, not letting any troopers get her way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rebel's heard the alarm and began to move quickly, they had reached the dock and at the same time so did the storm troopers. Aalya and her team where not going to back down just yet. The rebel troopers removed the helmet and prepared to fight. "Move fast and hard and attack when you need to, watch every man around you, make sure we all get to the ship" Aayla commanded. The Rebels in the shuttle provided cover. "Go..Now" she yelled. The rebels ran out and weapons began to fire, this was a full out battle between good and evil.

Padme reached the dock, she attacked troopers from behind, not knowing she was there, she sliced her way through the troops with her saber. For a moment Padme was distracted, something in her body made her shiver with coldness. A stormtrooper took the advantage and knocked her down. He aimed to shoot at her . "Lt." Aayla yelled, she used the force to shove the trooper over. His blast gun hit the lighting and pieces if debris began to fall. Aayla ran to Padme, "Lt. are you alright?" "Obi and R2, they are down that way." She said trying to catch her breath. "They may need help" " Ok…Jahlec, Treyco, Zyette, head down that corridor, they may need you" Aayla commanded.

Padme got back on her feet and continued to fight, but then again she beganto feel cold. She tried not to let it distract her. The lighting on the dock short circuited and it grew a bit gloomy. Padme looked up and a little bit of smoke began to mist the air from the circuit. "What is this feeling?" Padme thought. "Is the force trying to tell me something? But why does it feel this way?" When Padme looked down, at eye level, she saw a corridor and beyond that she could see a light, emitting behind a doorway. Padme eyes widen, and she looked at it with fear. "No, it can't be" she whispered to herself. "The door in my dreams." She thought.

Padme felt a force approaching behind it and she felt drawn to it. She turned around to ignore it. So many things were racing through her mind, she closed her eyes for a moment. "I must face my fears and trust in myself" Padme thought. She turned back around and began to walk towards the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on R2, did you get anything yet" Obi asked impatiently." "eeeee, oooooo" Which meant no." "beeeb beep beep" R2 went frantic. "You got in, good, now be quick, I don't think we can stay here mu…." Obi was interrupted by driod troops entering the comtech room. "R2 watch out, the trooper droid shot a blaster gun at R2" "Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" R2 had electrical glitches all around him. Obi went into action taking out four of the droids. More where coming in but were stopped by a blast guns. "General Kenobi, your escorts" The rebel said humoring the situation. "Come on R2…Rebels, lets get the hell out of here." Obi said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme began to approach the door, everything around her cease to exist. It seemed like the fight around her all disappeared. She felt like she was in a trance, being drawn to this door. She felt a presence, but what was it, all she knew was that it was pulling her to it.

"Lt." Aayla yelled wondering what Padme was doing. She began to run to her but was stopped by the crossfire. "Arrgh!" Aayla got shot in the arm. "Aayla.!" A rebel yelled. He went to her aid and got shot down as well.

With all this action going Padme seemed to be out of tune with it and could do nothing but focus on the door. She was getting closer. The feeling drew stronger, her heart was racing with fear and adrenaline.

Padme was heading down the corridor, she was out of sight from the rebel alliance. Obi-Wan and the rebels arrived to the dock and engaged into the action. The droid army was quickly taken out but there were still many stormtroopers. Obi saw that Aayla and another rebel were hurt. "Jahlec, Treyco, help them, get them to the shuttle." Obi Commanded. "Tell the Pilot to get the shuttle ready, we can't afford being stuck here." The two Rebels ran into the action, Obi provided cover. The Rebels assisted the hurt comrades to the shuttle.

"Rebel Alliance, retreat to the shuttle,go, go" Obi yelled The reaming team and R2 headed towards the ship. Obi-Wan ran as the Rebels at the shuttle provided cover. Obi-Wan made it. "Alright is everyone here?" "Obi…Padme, she's still out in the Destroyer." Aayla said painfully. "What, where is she" He asked, "She headed down the corridor on the west side of the Destroyer." "Why…alright, Im going back out to get her" Obi opened the door and saw more troopers firing and heading towards the ship. "General, we can't go out there. We are out numbered!" Treyco reminded him. "_I know."_ Obi thought . "But, we can't leave Padme here, we can't!" He said looking at the team with worried eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme got closer to the door. Just inches away she stopped and stared at it for a bit. She looked down for a moment thinking. "_My dream has brought me to this spot, but it did not show me what is pass this door. Only I can choose whether to live out this dream. Why was I brought here? What is this leading me to, is it towards you…Anakin? Is this the chance I am given to get you back." _Padme looks up. She put her hand towards the door button to open it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt something approaching to door. It is something he hasn't felt in a long time. A warm, present feeling. It almost felt light and peaceful, something he only felt when he was with her. Who is this person behind the door, he thought. He put his hand up to open the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opens. But it wasn't opened by Padme. She backed away and engaged her lightsaber. The person on the other side too engaged his lightsaber. Padme looked at this person stranglely. She looked at this person in this dark black suit. He too stared at her wondering who this masked person was. Padme looked at the masked face of this person. She felt a presence she hasn't felt in over 4 years. She lowered her light saber, and all she could udder was….

"Anakin?"

To Be Continued.

Alright fan readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another is soon to come. Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed my story. Reading your reviews gets me excited and motivated, so thanks again. Come back soon for chapter 7. Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

Everlasting Love

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Securra, other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

Scenario: Padme was never pregnant; After Anakin choked the life out of Padme, she struggled to stay alive (dying of a broken heart). Anakin lives on as Vader with Many regrets, believing he had killed his one true love. Vader believes there is no hope left for him and continues his life as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 7 What is meant to be

He felt something approaching to door. It is something he hasn't felt in a long time. A warm, present feeling. It almost felt light and peaceful, something he only felt when he was with her. Who is this person behind the door, he thought. He put his hand up to open the door.

The door opens. But it wasn't opened by Padme. She backed away and engaged her lightsaber. The person on the other side too engaged his lightsaber. Padme looked at this person strangely. She looked at this person in this dark black suit. He too stared at her wondering who this masked person was. Padme looked at the masked face of this person. She felt a presence she hasn't felt in over 4 years. She lowered her light saber, and all she could udder was….

"Anakin?"

Darth Vader looked at this masked woman, he felt strange, like his dark power was somewhat weakened by the presence of her. Darth Vader sensed great Force surrounding the woman as well as goodness, and it made him feel uncomfortable that such a person can make him feel weak. He got angry over his feeling and demanded to know who this person is

"And Who are you?" he asked in a deep angry voice raising his saber.

Padme hesitated to revel herself, wondering what could happen if the Empire knew she was alive. But she had to. "_My vision has brought me here and I will do what I have to do_." She thought

She slowly moved closer to him. "Anakin…it's me…Padme" She said as she removed her mask.

Darth Vader was silent. He lowered his lightsaber and disengaged it. "Padme" he said softly. Padme nodded, "Yes, it me" she said moving closer. "No." Vader backed away bit. "I..I killed you" he said regretfully. "This is some sort of trick, you are not real" He denied. "Anakin, it is me. You did not kill me, I survived, I lived." She began to say, "So I can find you."

Anakin looked at her. Padme could not read Darth Vaders expressions under the mask.. She was trying to be careful of what to say, she did not know how he would react, remembering the incident on Mustafar. She continued "Search your heart and feelings Anakin and you will see that it is I, Padme.

"Padme." He said again, smiling beneath his mask. Vader began to move closer to her. He was remembering the love and the time they shared together and remembering how he felt so at peace. He reached out his hand to touch her face but then hesitated. He began to remember Mustafar and how he tried to hurt her, to strangle her to death. He put his hand down. Padme could not see his regretful face, but she could sense how he was feeling. Vader was becoming angered with what he remembered and darkness was filling him again.

The telecom interrupted. "_droid pilots and troopers proceed to landing dock 3 to attack the Rebel Alliance." _Vader looked at Padme and began to pace. "You and the rebels came here to attack our ship." He said in a clear angry voice. "No. Anakin…." Padme said, "Come with me…" Vader completely ignored Padme, getting upset about the Rebel situation.

He yelled at her. "Rebel scum….You came here to destroy us, but you will not defeat me" Padme was a bit shaken in Anakin's sudden change in personality, but she wasn't surprised, her thoughts returning to Mustafar. "_I'm not giving up"_ she thought. "Anakin." She begged… "I am not Anakin, I am Darth Vader" he clearly stated. "Anakin is dead." He said coldly.

Two storm troopers ran by, Vader stopped them. "Take this rebel to Independent holding cell. No one is to touch or question her but me." The troopers grabbed both of her arms and took her away. Vader turned around and used the Force to take her light saber. Padme looked backed him, "I am not going to give up on you Anakin" She yelled as she was dragged down the hallway. "I waited to long to give upnow" her words echoed in the corridor.

Vader looked on, and then bowed his head. "_Padme."_ He thought. Vader did not know what to think. The darkness within him confused his thoughts and always clouded his feelings. "There is no Anakin in this body anymore." He said sadly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back on the landing docks, the Rebels debate whether to leave or stay for Padme._

"General. More troops are being called to the landing dock. They assume there are more of us." The pilot said. "I can't leave Padme here…Maybe I should stay and.." Obi began to say. "No, where are you going to run and hide, there are troops everywhere' Aayla said trying to get the General back to reality.

Obi-wan began to sense a presence. One he hadn't felt in a while. "_He's here."_ He thought.

Padme at this time being hauled away mentally communicated to Obi-Wan. "_I will be alright Obi, get the team out." _She said. "_Padme?"_ He communicates back.

General!..We have to leave now or we will loose the shield on the shuttle." The pilot insisted. "Alright! Punch it, let's go" He said. "Padme, we'll come back for you…may the force protect you." Obi said sadly but hopefully.

The Imperial shuttle flew out the Destroyer. The empire starfighters flew out and began to fire on the shuttle, but the Rebel flight team on stand by provided coverage. As they headed back to base on Alderaan they hope the mission would prove useful at the expense of an important lost comrade.

To be Continued

Ok fan readers. I know this on was short, but I know lots of people wanted the next chapter : P so I thought this one part would be good. Things are just getting started :DCome back soon for chapter 8. Thanks again for the review. Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

Everlasting Love

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

Scenario: Padme was never pregnant; After Anakin choked the life out of Padme, she struggled to stay alive (dying of a broken heart). Anakin lives on as Vader with Many regrets, believing he had killed his one true love. Vader believes there is no hope left for him and continues his life as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 8 - Underneath it all

Darth Vader walked down the corridor of the Star Destroyer. He was thinking, wondering what the rebels were doing on board. He wasn't sure if it was an attack or not, there had seemed to be so few of them. "Ahh yes." He remembered. "The prisoners." He thought. His thoughts then returned to Padme. How beautiful she was, is too him. After all these years she was still alive. What was her purpose here, Vader thought. "What does she mean by 'saving me'? He was thinking.

Vader reached the Command room. "Commander, the Rebels have escaped and I believe the prisoners were their purpose of coming here. I am sure there is another reason as well" Vader said wondering. "Have a full check on our system to see if anything was tampered with and keep me informed." Vader commanded. "Yes, my Lord" the commander acknowledged.

Vader stood staring out the ships window. Again he began to think of Padme. He could not get her out of his mind. Even from where he was he could sense her presence. He did not know what to think, to be happy or upset. He hasn't been happy since he had lost her, and he suppressed those feelings. Vader looked down in sadness. The commander noticed his gesture. "My Lord. Are you alright?"

Vader lifted his head. He began to grow angry again. One thing he did not like is how weak she made him feel and he did not know why, or did not want to admit the reason why. He looked at the commander. "We have captured a Rebellion." Vader said off topic. "Would you like me to send someone to interrogate…" "No" Vader said clearly before the commander can finish his sentence. "I will take of it" "Alright, Lord Vader" The commander said backing away.

Vader left the command room and head down one of the corridors. He was trying to stay focused on the things he had to do for the empire but he could not think straight. Padme was on his mind. He stopped walking. "Arrragh" Vader grunted as he punched the wall. "_I hate this feeling inside._" He thought. "_Why is this happening, why did she come here?"_ He asked himself. Vader was disgusted of himself for feeling this way. He headed down to the Cell Padme was put in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme stood in the room of the Independent cell. She looked around the room, It was small but it had a wall bed, desk, mini chair and a window view. "What is this. a holding cell or a boarding room!" Padme said to humor herself. In this situation, Padme would try to find a way to escape, but was not thinking about that, her main focus was Anakin.

She remembered when Vader said Anakin is dead. She doesn't believe that, she still senses the good in Anakin, hiding away in Vader gloominess waiting to be free. _I just have dig further to reach for him_. Padme thought. "I won't give up him." She said out loud.

"Give up on who?" Vader asked standing at the front of the cells. Padme turned around and looked up. The cell was a bit lower then the Destroyer's main level. "I won't give up on you Anakin." She said clearly and with hope. Vader shook his head. "Give up My lady, there is no hope left in this body." Vader said. "That is why I am here ," Padme said sternly, "I am your hope. Just like you are mine." Vader looked at the women he once loved and beneath his mask he began to smile slight. Padme couldn't see it but sensed it. She felt him trying to suppress this feeling. "Don't fight it Anakin. Give in to you feelings, remember the good times. Remember the times when you were happy Anakin." Padme said softly getting closer to the force shield of the cell.

She noticed how he felt as she got closer to him. It was almost like Taboo to be near her, Anakin thought, her energy force was strong. "Anakin…" she said. " I told you not to call me that. You will call me Darth Vader, Anakin is dead." Vader Demand.

"No…I will never call you by that name…never. And Anakin is alive." Padme said standing he ground. Vader tried not to get angry. "You are very brave my Lady…how could you have ever care for someone who was so weak?" Vader asked. Padme wanted to say because she loves him, but was actually afraid to, "Because Anakin is not weak, weak is what you are." Padme said directing to Vader.

Vader stood in silence. He couldn't help to admit that he was weak. "_Weakened by this woman who speaks so highly of who I use to be. But why, why does she make me, Darth Vader, feel weak?"_ He thought. Vader knew why but he did not want to admit it, admit that he loved her, more than anything in this universe.

Vader turned off the cell force field and walked down the steps into the cell. Padme backed up a bit unsure of what he was going to do. Vader looked at her, "_She is beautiful, intelligent, brave and a leader."_ Vader thought, "_Is that why I love her? Do I love her?…Yes… I do" _He admitted to himself. _"I loved her since the first time I met her on Tattooine." "Does she still love me? How can she? After what I did her, the pain I caused her. I can never forgive myself." _He remembered on Mustafar after Padme found out of his true intentions, "_even after all that she told me she still loved me and all I did was call her a liar and strangled her. I need to know, to know why she has come here for me, if she still loves me."_ Padme can see Anakin was deep in thought, and thought not to interrupt him this time, hoping he will find his way back to her.

"Why?" Vader asked, "Why do you feel you have to save me, why are you risking your life for me?" "Because you did." Padme began to say. "You did anything and everything to save me from your vision." Padme eyes began to fill with water. "But I am alive…" Vader began but was cut off by Padme.

"No.Anakin.." She said angry and crying. "You did risk your life for me, you sold your body and soul to the devil to protect me. And I blame myself for what you have become. Your vision of my pain made you suffer and I can never forgive myself for that." Padme turned away, not wanting to cry in front of Vader. She went to the corner hoping he would leave.

Vader looked at her with sad eyes. He realized they both had guilty feelings; what she feels she had done to him and what he did to her. He so much wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. He looked down at his hands, the hands that tried to kill her so long ago. _What I have become?" _Vader remembering Padme's words. "_What **have **I become?"_ Vader asked himself almost scared.

Darth Vader left the cell to leave Padme alone. He too had a lot to think about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback _

_Padme was dreaming of Anakin, she is holding so tightly yet he seems to be pushing away, not by his own hands but by a force, a dark force. It is calling to him. "No Anakin…do go that way, stay here…with me" Padme said. "Don't let go" But the dark side is too strong and Anakin's suffering only brings him closer to it. He is pulled away from Padme. "No…Anakin!" She yells, "Take my hand," She tells him. Anakin reaches for her hand but the dark side is to strong. "All you have to do is reach for it" She assures him. He tries to reach, he is so close, but he is pulled away. "NO, no please Anakin, you've got to try." Padme begins to cry, but Anakin has already given up because he knows it is already to late for him. "Anakin…Anakin…I still love you" Padme cries. All Anakin can do is look into hers big, beautiful, sad eyes as he is pulled away and say… "I know." _

Anakin too was having the same dream, _He felt her, her life force slipping away, she is hurt, not only external but Internally and he was the cause of that. He can feel her suffering, she is dying and it is all his fault. Her light is fading, the one thing he knew he could hold on too…her light it is growing dark…she is becoming a faded image…nothing, all that is left is nothing. She is dead. "Padme...my sweet Padme…what have I done."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader had spent long hours in his quarter on the Star Destroyer. He was thinking. He hates the thing he has become, a monster. He was angry at himself, but angry is what fueled his dark energy and that is not what he wanted, not anymore. He got up to see Padme.

Padme woke up. She had managed to get some sleep after her talk with Vader. She sensed someone coming down the corridor to the cell. The masked Anakin approached the cell. "I see that you have learned ways of the force," Vader said holding her lightsaber in his hand. Padme was somewhat confused as to why he was holding. "I've learned many things in these past few years." Padme responded

"Did you sleep well?" Vader asked "Not really" Padme answered back confused as to why Vader was acting this way. Maybe he was trying to open up she thought. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't sleep anymore. Actually the last time I slept was when I was unconscious after my body was mangled by…Obi-Wan." He said with ease. "I actually had a dream, it it was the last dream I had ever had, and it is something I have held on to everyday."

Vader release the force shield and went into the cell. He stood at the window and continued. "The dream I am having is of you and me, and you are struggling to keep me from going to the dark side, but my burden is to heavy and I have already given up so I am pulled away. You said '_take my hand Anakin…all you have to do is reach for it._' But it is already too late for me and all I can hear you say is that….you still love me."

It was quiet in the cell for a moment.

Vader continues. "My dream now turns to you, where I see that you are in pain and that it is my fault you are in pain. I felt that you had no will to live and I saw you die, in my dreams."

Padme went to stand by the wall. She wasn't sure but she felt new hope within Anakin and she wanted to tell him that she still loved him. "I too had the same dreams and I did loose my will to live but I gained it back." Padme said. "How?" Vader asked. "You gave it to me, You gave me the will to live again." Padme said.

Vader turned and looked at Padme. He got a warm feeling inside him just by being in the same room with her. This time he didn't suppress the feeling, he let it enlighten him. All he could think about is how much he loved Padme but he didn't really know how she felt. "_I sense that she still cares for me, but was she doing all this because she felt guilty for believing that she caused me to go to the dark side? Or was she doing this because she loves me still?"_ Vader thought. But that did not matter to him, her being here was proof enough that she still cared.

His heart burned for hers more then ever, Vader had forgotten why he fell in love with Padme. And just looking at her made him want to be a better man, for her and for himself.

"I want to go back, back to the way things use to be, when I was happy. Happy fighting for good and happy when I was with you." Vader said turning around. "I don't want to be this monster anymore."

Vader looked at Padme. "Padme…I love you, I will always love. I know now you may not love me the way you did in past, but I understand why. I just need you to know that I still care and that I want to be a better person. Vader began to walk toward to cell entrance.

"But I am afraid. I want to change but I am afraid of myself, what I am capable of doing. How will I find my way to be the person I once was?" He asked her. "You have already made the first step. And don't be afraid, trust in yourself…and you can also trust in me." Padme assured him.

As much as he wanted to be with her and to hold her again, he couldn't bring himself to touch her. He had so much power within him, he didn't know ho to deal with it now. The thought of hurting Padme again is what Anakin feared.

"Anakin, I still love you, I never stopped loving you and I never will." Padme said crying. She so much herself wanted to hold him but she could tell he was nervous to touch her again.

Behind his mask tears began to fall. Anakin did not have anything to give to Padme in exchange for bring him back to his senses. All he could do was set her free. "You are free to go."

Anakin stood at the bottom of the stair. Padme looked at him and walked up the 4 steps. She looked down on him. He reached up to give her her lightsaber. Padme wasn't sure what to do. Where will he go and what will he do, she thought. He maybe back to himself, but will happen to him. He needs some one to guide him, to show him why he is worth it.

"Anakin…" Padme began to say. "Padme, I am sorry for everything I put you through. I do want to be a good person. Thank you for showing me that I still can be, for showing me the Anakin I am. Thank you for caring" he said.

"Anakin, come with me, let me show you how much more of a good person you are and can be." Padme said stretching out her hand towards him. Again Anakin, couldn't bear the thought of touching Padme, not that he did not want to, he just couldn't. "What of the Rebellion, I know I must face what I have done…" He began to say.

"Do not worry about that now, right now, it is about what you want to do…Anakin don't be afraid." Padme continued to stretch her hand for him. " All you have to do is reach for it." Padme said, uttering the same words as she said in their dreams.

"I will come. But I think I need to make the first step." Anakin said. Padme understood and let Anakin come out of the cell. Anakin lead her to the flight pods. "Where will we go." He asked. "To Naboo, but do not worry, I know a place where you can stay, safe and un-noticed." Padme assured him. The first thing she wanted to do was get him out of the Empire environment so he can focus on himself.

Anakin and Padme left in Vader's customized starfighter pod. Anakin didn't bother to inform the Commander of his leave. Padme felt Anakin had good intentions on starting over. Although, she did worry of how his guilt on, not only her but to the republic, would make him feel. He is a sad young man that carries a heavy burden.

To be Continued

Believe it or not, the story does **not** end here. I have one more chapter to go before I move on to Part 2 of this epic tale of Everlasting Love. Details, next chapter. Ciao yall!


	9. Chapter 9

Everlasting Love

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

Scenario: Padme was never pregnant; After Anakin choked the life out of Padme, she struggled to stay alive (dying of a broken heart). Anakin lives on as Vader with Many regrets, believing he had killed his one true love. Vader believes there is no hope left for him and continues his life as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 9- Nothing can ever come between us

_Back on Alderaan_

Obi-Wan was worried. He didn't want to leave Padme on the Star Destroyer but he had to. But the mission was successful, somewhat. The important thing was that the Rebel prisoners were safe. R2-D2 was being analyzed. He was able to hack into the ships system but was shot with a blast gun. _"I hope we are able to get some sort of information."_ Obi thought. But the bigger issue was Padme. "By the Force, I hope she is alright." He mumble to himself.

"You worry too much." Aayla said holding her bandaged arm. She walked towards Obi. "You under estimate the Lt. She is tougher then you think." "I know, but she is just as fragile." Obi said. "We'll get her back, we have to stay positive." Aayla assured him. "I will… I am." He said smiling. "How is your arm?" "It's good, still functioning." Aayla laughed.

"We had R2, checkout. We have gathered some but not a lot of information. It appears that the Empire is have a Super Star Destroyer being built, and they also seem to a draft plan of a laser cannon, but we are un sure as to what it's being build for and where. " A laser cannon, why would they need to build something that size?" Obi asked aloud.

"Is there anything else?" There was information about the blackhole storm trooper group." Aayla said "Ah, we have heard about them." Obi said. Aayla continued, "There was one other thing, they seem to be building another type of ship, but the information wasn't clear. Most of the things we received were just floor plans and files, nothing really clear." Aayla finished.

"Well, we did our best, hopefully this can give us a bit of a lead of what is to come…Now, the main issue is Padme." Obi- Wan reminded himself.

"I already have a team of people eager to rescue her, we just need to orchestrate a plan. But I assuming this time they will be expecting us. It is going to be a lot harder to get Padme out." Aayla mentioned

Aayla notice Obi was in thought, "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yes, it just…I don't think Padme wants to be rescued." "What!"

"Well before we took off from the star ship, she mentally communicated with me, saying she will be alright, but before that I sensed that Ana…Darth Vader was on board." Obi began to say. "What are you saying General?" Aayla asked. "I think Padme new what she was getting her self into…I think when she sensed Vader was there, she felt she had to face him." "But why, I know Padme loved Anakin in the past, but why would she risk her life to face him?

"Because she feels she has to. She believes there is still good in Vader. I don't know what Padme hopes to accomplish but I do trust in her and her choices. Obi-Wan said. " I see," Aayla said understanding. "But we should still organize a rescue mission." "I agree but It would not be best if a whole team went. If we have a team of 2 or 3 people, we are less likely to be noticed. I must think of a plan, in the mean time, see if you can get two Rebels willing to help." Obi insisted. "Alright" Aayla responded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the assistant of Anakin, Padme flew the pod ship heading to Naboo. Padme sensed tension and nervousness within Anakin. "Anakin, do not worry. You will be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." She assured him.

Anakin smiled beneath his mask. He was amazed that Padme was so eager to take care of him. She was strong and brave, he had almost forgotten how powerful she can be. He was just so surprised, that after all those years, she still loved him. But will things ever be the same between them? Anakin thought. "_She may still love me, but I do not think we can be as close as we were back them." Anakin thought._

Anakin looked over at Padme again. She returned a smile to him and continue to focus on flying. "_My wife, looking after me" Anakin thought. "My wife…" He said again. "I wonder if she a nulled our marriage. Or does she still were the wedding ring. _He looked at her hand, she wasn't wearing it._ Why would she, why would she want to stay married to a monster." He thought. "But that doesn't matter now. I am here with her now and that is all that mattered."_

"We are almost there. I have to patch a message through to my Rebel base. I don't want…the legion to think anything has happened to me." Padme said, avoiding Obi-Wan's name. She was worried what Anakin would think or do.

"Will you inform them of the situation" Anakin asked. "No. I don't want to draw too much attention to you. The Rebellion might be rash and think you have tricked me into this situation." Padme said. "I should face what I have done Padme and not care of what the Rebellion would do to me. For what I have done, I deserve fatality." Anakin answered back.

"Well I care what the Rebellion would do to you. You will face the Rebellion when the time is right, but right now, we need to focus on you." Padme said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Alderaan Rebellion base, come in"_ "This is Rebel base 246, go ahead." _"This is Lt. La' dima. Reporting, is General Kenobi or Commander Aayla present?" "_Yes Lt. they are both here." "_Can you transfer me to one of them please." _"Yes. Lt., right away.

Obi and Aayla were present in the same room. "_General, I am transmitting Lt. La'dima through." _communications said. "_General!" _Padme said on a hologram. "Lt. are you alright?" "_Yes. General I am fine. I am safe and I am heading to Naboo. I will be there until further notice." _"Well, what happened? How did you escape?" "_Things just manage to work out" _Padme said looking over at Anakin. Obi could not see who she was flying with. "_Let's just say, I trusted in my self and followed my vision."_

Obi came to quick conclusion on what she meant and trusted her with what plan she is set out to do. "Well I am glad to hear that everything is alright…I am going to be leaving Alderaan then, with the new information we received and contact Rebel intelligence. Good luck to you and may the Force be with you." Obi said "_And as with you." Padme said patching out. _

Obi-Wan leaned backed and smiled, "What, what is it." Aayla asked curiously. "All I can say is that Padme has proved to us once again why she is so important to our universe." Aayla was confused but she let it be, Padme was safe and that is all that mattered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme flew into the atmosphere of Naboo. Air traffic control communicated on the frequency. "_This the Naboo air control center, what is your purpose." "Hello, this is Lt.La'dima of the Alderaan Rebel Base. I am here...just to come home." _Padme submitted her flight code. Air control recognized it as Padme code. "_Well come home Lt. hope you enjoy your stay." _"Thank you."

Padme flew off away from the main city. She had a little home with the forest of Naboo, where she went to at times when she was a child and when served as the Queen.

They landed and parked the pod within the bushes. Padme lead Anakin into the semi-sized hut. Anakin looked around as he entered the home. It looked small on the outside but quite spacious on the inside. The kitchen and the living were in the same general area with a fireplace at the side. There was a single bedroom and a back porch. It sort of reminded Anakin of his Aunt and Uncles hut on Tattooine.

"Make yourself comfortable Anakin. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" she asked unsure. "No I am fine." Anakin answered. Padme wondered if he ever ate at all with having the mask on. She thought for a moment, she wondered what Anakin looked like beneath his mask. "_It would nice to see him again."_ She thought.

Obi-Wan told Padme what he had happened to him. Anakin loosing his legs, arms and mostly being burned alive. It hurt Obi-Wan to tell her this. She couldn't blame him, he knew how he felt. They were both hurt by someone they loved. And Anakin himself was victim of his own suffering. Just wearing that black suit was a constant reminder of what he went through.

Padme could see why Anakin considered himself a monster…he didn't even feel human anymore. But parts of him are still flesh and blood, and that made him human enough.

She watched him. She wanted to see what was behind the mask. She wanted to hold him again, but she knew he wouldn't let her. Maybe with time, she thought, he can learn to trust himself.

It was late evening but Padme was already exhausted. She decided to take a bath and then get to bed. " Anakin I am going to take a bath, and then get to bed. Did you need anything." She asked. "No. I am fine…I am happy to be here" He said. Padme smiled. "You should get some rest, we will talk in the morning."

Padme headed to the bathroom. She left the door open. She ran the water and began to get undressed. Anakin walked across the room and noticed the door was open. He watched her for a moment. She took off a necklace, the same necklace he gave her almost 16 years ago. "She still wears it." He whispered to himself. There was something else around her neck, a chain with a ring at the end of, the wedding ring he gave her. "_She kept it." _He thought. He continued to watch her.

Anakin began to remember all the good times they spent together so long ago. She was beautiful. Looking at her made him sad, underneath her strength and power, she was still human. Anakin thought to himself, "_above me I have strength and power, but underneath it all…I am not human anymore."_ Anakin walked towards the back porch and looked to the sky as it grew darker.

After Padme got cleaned up she put on a lavender night dress. She went to say good night to Anakin. She saw that he was standing outside, beneath all that dark armour, she sensed that he was a bit calmer and at peace. She thought it be best to leave him alone. "Oh Anakin, I am glad you are back in my life." She whispered to herself.

Anakin heard what she said and whispered "Me too." To himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hours later, still on Naboo late in the night._

Padme woke up, feeling a bit chilly. A window must have been left open she thought. She got up. When she walked out of the room, she realized Anakin was still standing outside and had the door open. She only just remembered that Anakin said that he didn't sleep anymore. She went over to him.

He was looking up into the sky. She reached out to touch his shoulder bust hesitated. "Anakin.." He turned around. "Padme." "Admiring the night sky?" She asked "Yes, I…I forgotten the beauty this universe holds, in nature and…in humans." He said looking at her.

Padme felt that he wanted to hold her but did not bother to try. "Will you hold me Anakin?" Padme asked in the most innocent voice. Anakin looked at her. He hesitated for a second and then moved closer to her. He was nervous. He put his arms up to hug her but as he got closer he got scared. He was excited to hear that she wanted him to hold her but he couldn't bring himself to. "I…I can't Padme.

Anakin walked away heading to a fireplace mantle. He noticed there were pictures of her as a child on it. He touched it. Padme watched him. She didn't want to give up.

She walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. She put both arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Anakin" She whispered. Anakin heart was racing.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her back and they hugged tightly. They held each other for a long moment. Although Anakin was mostly mechanical , and could not feel the touch of another, he remembered what it felt like and his heart felt Padme.

Padme loosened the hug and looked up at Anakin. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to be able to touch his skin. So he can feel what she feels.

She slowly reached up to take his mask off. "Padme.." Anakin said grabbing her hands. "Im not afraid Anakin." She said bravely hoping he would let her. "trust me" she said.

Anakin let go of her hands. She reached the back of his mask and unlocked it. She hesitated for a moment and then slowly pulled the mask off.

Padme was shocked not by how he looked but for the pain he must be feeling. She began to tear, almost feeling his pain. He was bald and parts of his face were pale, dark and blushed. She looked at his eyes. His deep blue eyes already said so much. She put her hand up to touch his face gently. Anakin was a bit embarrassed but let her do it anyways.

She saw that he was afraid and embarrassed. She didn't want him to feel that way, she wanted him to feel, that she still loved him not matter what he looked like.

"Anakin, close you eyes." She said. Unsure of what she was going to do, Anakin closed his eyes trusting her. Padme moved closer and began to kiss him softly. Anakin nervously kept his mouth closed. She parted and looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He saw the burning love in her eyes.

Padme moved closer to him. She began to kiss him again and he gladly accepted this time returning the kiss. They parted and Anakin looked at Padme, he began to tear. Anakin was able to feel Padme's love once again. They held each other for a long time.

"I love you, Padme." He said. "I love you too…Anakin." Anakin put his mask back on.

"Anakin, hold me, hold me and never let me go ever again?" She asked. He held her and they walked towards the bedroom. There Padme feel asleep in Anakin's arm. Anakin felt enlightened and for the first time in 4 years, he found himself sleeping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin woke up early. Padme was still asleep. He watched her for awhile. He was thinking, thinking what would happen to him and what happen to him and Padme. He wanted to be the husband he promised to be, and he knew Padme wanted to start a family with him. "_But how can I do that now." _He thought to himself.

He couldn't stay on Naboo long, after awhile he would need to return to his customized chambers, the only place he can keep his mask off for a prolonged time.

"_Padme deserves to be happy. I will do what I must do. I will give her the Anakin she knew and once loved. I will give her the life she wanted to live with me." _Anakin said to himself.

He got up. He notice in the living room there was a holographic message system. He said what he had to say and went back to Padme's room to see her once more before he parted.

He went up to her and touched her head gently. "Thank you never giving up on me. I must go now. I am doing this for you Padme. If everything works out…I will see you soon." He whispered to her.

Anakin left with the pod and head to the Empire base on Coruscant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Padme woke up. When she didn't see Anakin in the room with her she began to worry. She got up and looked around the room. When she looked outside and saw that the pod wasn't there she knew Anakin was gone.

"_Where did he go, why did he leave."_She asked herself worried. Padme stood in the living room thinking. She was hoping that everything that happened last night wasn't a dream. She then noticed that she had a message waiting for her. She played it.

"_Padme, I am sorry to leave at a time when we are just beginning to open up to each other again. You see, I just want what is best for you. I want to be able to give you what you want, what I promised to give you. And me… being only part human, I feel I can not provide you with everything."_ Anakin paused for a moment. Padme was confused as to what he was getting at.

"_Padme, I have a chance to make things right with you, to give you what you need. You see…the Emperor and I, three years ago, decide to make a clone of myself. So that when the time is right, I can be…transferred…into my new body and not have to live under my armour anymore."_ He continued to say

Padme began to realize what Anakin was planning to do. _"Padme, I don't want you to have to look at me and see the thing I have become to hate. You deserve better, better then me. All I can do in return is this one thing for you. I will give you the Anakin you want.._" The message ended.

'Oh Anakin, why, why do always feel you have to do better for me?' she asked aloud. "I can't let him do this to himself" she said. Anakin may have good intentions but Padme felt it was wrong for Anakin to change just for her. Padme was afraid that Anakin would do anything and everything to make her happy, and that is what lead him to the dark side in the first place. She didn't want that to happen again.

Padme got dressed and headed towards the city of Naboo on her speedbiker.

The End of Part 1

To be Continued…Part 2 :D

Hi fan readers. I hope you have enjoyed the first part of Star wars fiction. So coming up next is Part 2. I am aiming to tie this story into main Star Wars story just before episode 4 , but I am remaining as original as possible. Don't worry Part 2 **is not **going to be super long so it actually leads up to ep. 4. I am going to write enough so that everything falls into place. :D It will be an exciting twist that, hopefully, you readers would like. Thank you for those who reviewed and please keep on reading :D Caio.


	10. Chapter 10

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and other star wars characters.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

**Note: **I believe the star wars series is such a success because all aspect of genre is put in to it; Drama, tragedy, romance, humor, action, adventure, etc and in someway people can relate to the star wars series. The story is about love, truth, justice, honor, greed and hate (probably more) and it is something we all experience at some point in our life. This is what is displayed in Star Wars and that is what made it a success…Well that's what I think. Enjoy the story…please review.

**Continuing from Everlasting Love ch, 1-9. **

Chapter 10- The Only thing I can do

_On Naboo._

After Padme listened to the message Anakin left she quickly headed to the main city in Naboo on her speedbike. She was upset that Anakin left, it had only been one day since Anakin returned to himself and he was already out and about trying to make things right. But this did not surprise Padme.

Ever since Anakin was a little boy, he was always determined to accomplish what he set out to do. "hehehe" Padme laughed on the speedbiker._ " I'm going to marry you someday" _Padme remembered Anakin saying. "He was only 10 then, and he knew I would be his wife someday." Padme said out loud smiling.

Her smile then turn to a sad worried look. "Oh Anakin, why do you always feel like you have to be the hero? You always felt like you had to make up for something, even before you were Darth Vader. I can only imagine what you are feeling now.?" Padme said to herself.

She sped off through the dense forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was flying through space. He was headed to Coruscant, the Empire's main base of operation. He was thinking. "_If everything works out right Padme can live the life she always wanted with me. This is the only thing I can do to make up all I have done to her. Despite the rebellion, it is Padme I hurt the most_." He said to himself.

Anakin continued to think and speak out loud. "I can not believe after all these years she was alive. I guess, I have always known, but my dark side suppressed that feeling, and made me only remember myself strangling her." Anakin shook his head, ashamed at himself. "And after all that she still loves me…If it wasn't for her, I would still be that monster…And in some ways, I still think I am, that's why I must do this. I will not have the Emperor use my clone, my body…what is me , to do evil.

Anakin was coming up on Coruscant. "_Now, I must play the role of Darth Vader and let no one suspect anything." _He thought. Anakin wasn't too worried about that. He did hide his marriage and feelings for Padme all those times during the clone wars. "But they can't stop me," Anakin said out loud. "I will just crush them with my powers." He said cocky, with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Padme reached the City and headed for the Air control center. She used the speed elevator to reach the top._

"Commander" Padme called out. "Ah, Lt. La'dima? What are you doing here? We saw your pod leave Naboo this morning." The commander asked. "Actually it is not my pod, it belongs to… a friend of mine…He left before I got up this morning, but I was hoping if you can tell me what direction the pod left in." "Ah, I believe we can do that. Our radar log can tells us." The commander said.

He went to the computer and entered in code number to the board. "We communicated to the pod but no one responded." The commander continued. "Here" he pointed to the screen. "It looks like your friend flew off to the North East…that heading to Tattooine and, "Coruscant" Padme continued. "_I bet that is where he is heading. The Empire Base of operation."_ Padme thought

"Commander do you have a starfighter I can use ?" she asked. "Yes…My Lady, Lt. If you are to go to Coruscant do be careful, part of the planet is occupied by the Empire. "I know." "You can head down to the flight hanger, I will have the Tech Droid get it ready for you. "Thank you Commander." Padme said as she left for the hanger.

Padme reached the flight hanger. "Lt. You starfighter is ready." A droid said directing her. "Thank You".

Padme got set up in the fighter and prepared for take off. She drove out to the flight dock. "_Lt, you are cleared for take off." _The control tower communicated to her.

Padme took off and headed towards Coruscant. She was thinking. "_Coruscant…I haven't been there in almost 4 years, I wonder how thing have changed…so much has happened to this universe."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin flew into Coruscant, he passed by the tower of where he and Padme lived. A smile crossed his face as he remembered but then it soon turned to a frown. "_So much has happened, all because of me." _He said to himself. He flew pass the old Jedi temple. He remembered the youngling his killed as well. He shook his head in shame. "_The monster I was."_ He said to himself.

Anakin landed the Pod ship at the Techno center in Coruscant. He sense that the Emperor was on Coruscant but no where near where he was. Anakin jumped out of his pod and began to run towards the building, but he stopped for a moment. "_Slow down Anakin, I maybe powerful but I still do not want to give myself away."_ He reminded himself.

Anakin continued walking at a regular state. He was anxious to do what he set out to do. The sooner he can get this done the sooner he…or more his other self can get back to Padme.

"_Padme I love you so much, and I am sorry that my greed to keep you alive turned me into a monster."_ Anakin thought closing his eyes trying to push out the bad times. "_This is the only way I can right my wrong."_ He continued. "I do not even deserve to live" Anakin said sadly to himself.

Anakin reached the lab room. There were three troopers guarding the entrance. "Good day My Lord." One of them said. Anakin used the Jedi mind trick on them. "You three will wait down by that exit." They repeated and he continued. "I am not to be disturbed, let no one pass through here." They complied and headed down to the exit. Anakin could have just told them what to do, but he did not want them to have thoughts on what he is doing.

He opened the lab door and entered. Anakin went to the computer and entered in a code to release the metal shield covering the glass tube. Anakin turned his head to the left and there he looked upon a genetic replication of himself.

"I am going to make things right again."

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 11- The Monster within Me 

He opened the lab door and entered. Anakin turned his head to the right and there he looked upon a genetic replication of himself. He walked over to the tank.. He looked at himself. Anakin began to admire himself, remembering what it was like to be all flesh and blood.

This Anakin may have not carried any scars but it was him. He was older then the real Anakin, Anakin is 23 and the replica was pushing 32. ( Each year equaled 10 years. Darth Sidious was aiming to make use of the New Anakin at age 40, believing he would be more wiser and stronger.) His hair was long and wavy, his skin was pale, not ever feeling the light of the sun or the harshness of war.

Anakin touched the tank. "You will go on in my place and be the man I once was." He said.

Anakin went to the computer. He entered in a few codes to release the new Anakin out of hibernation. He looked over at the tank. The clone Anakin eyes opened. The water in the tank began to reside, the breathing mask came off itself. The tube dried off Anakin automatically and the glass shield began to lower.

Anakin walked over to him. "Step down." He told himself. The clone Anakin looked on in confusion, he wasn't sure of what was around him. He looked at this mask man in front of him. All though nauseous and confused, he felt like he can trusts this person, not knowing that it was himself he was looking at.

The clone Anakin stepped down, he wobbled a bit, using his legs for the first time, but Anakin helped him. He took the cape of his uniform ad covered the naked Anakin.

"You have been in hibernation for quite sometime now, although your muscles and endurance are enhanced it will take sometime before you are up to strength." He told the new Anakin.

Anakin brought him to a separate room within the lab. The clone Anakin stood in the room still confused as to what was going on around him. Anakin pressed a button and a glass case compartment came out of the side wall. In it was Anakin old black and brown Jedi uniform along with his old lightsaber. After all these years he kept it.

"Here, put these on." Anakin said handing it over. "Thank you." The new Anakin said. It sort of surprised Anakin that he said that. When he was dressed he handed him the lightsaber. He looked at it as if he remembered how to use it.

"Do not worry, you may be confused now, but when I download my memories into yours things will become clearer." Anakin said to him.

"Who are you?" The clone Anakin asked. "Are, are you my father?" Anakin looked at him for a second, "No, I am not your father. I…I am someone…you never want to be." Anakin said regretting himself.

The clone Anakin stood silently. He felt sadness within the masked person as if he was trying to correct his wrong. The clone put his hand on his shoulder. "I do not know what it is you are doing, but there is this feeling inside me telling me to trust you. Anakin realized that he sensed his feelings. "Even without my help the Force is still strong within you." Anakin said the clone.

Anakin recollected himself and they returned to the lab room. Anakin stopped for a moment, he felt this feeling within him. "Padme." He said sensing she was close. He could not help being surprised, "_clever girl_" He whispered. He was happy that she followed him but he wasn't going to let her stop him.

"Come Anakin we must move quickly." Anakin said. The clone Anakin acted, recognizing his name. "Sit over there." Anakin pointed to a chair. Above it was an arch shape metal plate. Anakin went over to the computer and loaded the transfer program. "It's now or never." Anakin said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme flew into Coruscant fast and hard. She was hoping to get in unnoticed. "Computer scan for flight pods." She told the flight computer. "_Flight pod reported at the Techno Center Dock." _The computer reported back. . "Thank You." Padme quickly flew there as the computer mapped the directions.

She landed the starfighter. She jumped out of it. She already had company. "Hold it right there." A trooper yelled to her. "I don't think so." Padme said in a deep angry voice. She engaged her lightsaber.

The troopers began to shoot at her. But Padme was faster, she protected herself with the lightsaber and ran towards them. She swung her saber at the troopers injuring and killing them on the spot. She continued to run into the building.

"Anakin where are you" she asked out loud trying to sense him. "_There." _she said to herself. She continued to run to the lab room. Within the distance she saw 3 troopers. "Great more troopers." She said, but she was ready for them. "stop right there Rebel." The trooper yelled. "Get out of my trooper trash, you don't want to piss me off." Padme said getting impatient.

The troopers ran to her shooting their blast guns. She used the saber to fire back a them, killing two of them. She used the force and crushed the blast gun in the other troopers hand. Padme did not realize that her anger enhanced her Force power. She ran towards the trooper, "I said get out my way." She yelled at him stabbing him with the saber.

Padme continued to the lab room, hoping she was not too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin continued to load the program. "There, its ready…Anakin, do not be afraid. I am doing this to give you a chance to live your life again." He told his clone.

"_I have to be careful with the memory download process. I have to try and avoid the memories of me turning to the darkside, that way there is a chance that my other self will never turn to it." _Anakin said to himself. "Anakin whatever happens, don't ever look to the darkside..don't turn to it, Cause if you do, it will destroy you." Anakin told his clone. Uncertain of what he meant, he acknowledged, feeling his words are important..

"_I must be careful. Once I strip my mind of the good memories all I will have left is the bad, I will probably turn to the darkside again…therefore…I must kill myself. I will not live on as the monster I was." _Anakin said to himself.

Anakin walked over to the chair next to his other self. "Anakin." A female voice yelled. Anakin turned around. The other Anakin reacted to his name as well looking at the face of someone that looked familiar to him...The woman he loves, he remembered. She too noticed him.

"Padme, you can't stop me, not now." Anakin said to her. "Anakin don't do this…you can't change who you are, all the bad times are now in the past, don't live in fear of yourself. You may have done horrible things but the fact that you have over come your darkness makes you a better person today." Padme said trying to make him change his mind.

Anakin watched her for a moment, knowing this is the last time he as himself would look upon her. "Padme, I love you, more than anything in this universe and this is all I can give in return for what I have done. This is my last act of love and goodness I can give." Anakin said sadly.

"No, no" Padme said running towards him. Anakin used the Force to push her away. It knocked her back. She tried to use the Force to block it but he was too strong. "Im sorry Padme…You are the only person who showed me that love conquers all boundaries, I thank you for that."

Anakin held the shield up until he reached the chair. He pulled his mask off and sat in it. "Anakin No." Padme screamed. He hit the initiation button. The arched metal plate above them lowered itself and a neon light appeared below it. A red laser entered into both Anakins' head. They both shook and grunted with uncomfort.

Padme looked on in horror. She got up and ran to the computer trying to stop the process. Anakin had override the program. Padme thought of using her lightsaber to destroy the computer but she wasn't sure what would happen to both Anakins. All she could do was wait.

Both Anakins yelled with pain as the program finished its process. The metal plated retracted itself. The New Anakin looked unconscious and the Old one fell out of the chair. Padme ran to him.

She tried to help him up but he pushed her away. "Stay away Padme, the good memories are stripped from my mind…I can already feel the darkside taking over again…leave me, let me die." "No Anakin, I won't" she said forcing the mask back on his head. "No…you don't understand." Anakin tried to warn backing away. "Stay there." Padme said walking to the other Anakin. "_You don't understand._" Anakin whispered feeling the darkness growing within him. He grabbed his lightsaber, to kill himself.

Padme looked at the clone Anakin, he was beginning to come to. She looked at this man who seemed like a stranger yet wasn't. He looked a bit older and seemed innocent, fragile and untouched by the war and darkness. He opened his eyes, his deep blue eyes looked at Padme. Padme remembered those eyes. She was worried that he may not recognize her. "Padme." He said looking at her beautiful face confused. "Anakin." She responded. The new Anakin moved his eyes seeing that the other Anakin stood up. Padme turned around. She saw that he was trying to take his head off with his saber but something was holding him back.

"Anakin!" Padme yelled in horror moving closer. "Stay back", Anakin said using the Force to push her away. "He's growing inside me, I have to kill myself before he returns." He struggled to say. "No… he's too strong…I, I can't let him." Anakin brought the saber closer to his neck. He felt his good last memory of Padme slipping away and the saber retracting from his neck. "_I'm sorry Padme_." He whispered. Padme shook her head not understanding.

Anakin lowered the light saber from his neck and then raised it in front of him. Padme walked towards him. "Padme wait", the other Anakin said sensing something was wrong.

"Anakin." Padme said. "I told you not to call me Anakin, my name is Darth Vader." He said

Padme looked at the old Anakin in horror.

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and other star wars characters.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 12- The Power I hold

"Anakin." Padme said. "I told you not to call me Anakin, my name is Darth Vader."He said in a snarly voice.

Padme could not believe she was hearing this again. She was shocked and did not move when Darth Vader lunged at her with his saber.

Anakin from behind jumped into action engaging his lightsaber. He wasn't not sure of what he was doing but he seemed to react remembering how to use his strength and power. He blocked Vader's lunge.

"So here we are face to face the good and the bad." Vader said. "You represent nothing but the weak side of me…I am glad to part away from you." Vader said. Anakin was still confused as to what was happening around him but he knew enough that Vader was the enemy. "I will kill you and Padme to be-rid this burden once and for all.

Vader swung his saber at Anakin. Anakin was able to catch him but his form was terrible. Vader realized that Anakin was not yet capable of his strengths and used that to his advantage. He used the Force and pushed Anakin halfway across the room. He was slammed against the wall and fell to the floor.

Padme came to her senses and ran after him. She looked at him. He was unconscious again. "Anakin" she said. Anakin slightly opened his eyes. "Padme" he said quietly grabbing her hand. She looked at his helpless eyes and realized he is the Anakin she knows and loves. She realized that Anakin and Darth Vader were literally separated from each other.

Padme could not stop her emotions. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She grew angry, angry at what has happened to Anakin, herself, and the Rebellion. "_By the Force, please help me." _Padme whispered to herself. She felt power growing within her. She put her lightsaber down and stood up to face Darth Vader.

(_Some where out in the universe Obi-Wan felt Padme's call to the Force. _"Padme!" he said worried.)

Vader walked towards her. "What are you going to do my Lady…stop me with your mind." He laughed. Vader put up his hand , he used the Force to form a shield to push her away. Padme crossed her arms in front of her face and blocked it. She was pushed back slightly but she stood her ground.

Vader was surprised and he did it again. Padme stood her ground. "_The Force is strong with this one, but she cannot stop me."_ Vader said to himself. Padme began to breathe deeply feeling power growing inside her. A Force field began to grow around her. Her eyes seem to glow lightly with blue. Her hair began to rise up as if static was running through her. Vader did not let this scare him.

"Don't under estimate my power." Vader said in a loud cocky voice. He raised his hand to send a wind strength of Force in her direction. "Do not under estimate mine." Padme said with confidence. She raised her hands and was able to stop the wind force. She used her Force power and retuned it back to Vader. Padme screamed with pain and anger as she used the Force.

Vader wasn't prepared for what she did and he was knocked back and slammed into the wall behind him. He fell to the ground. With the Force power still surrounding her she walked towards Vader. She looked down at him. She looked back at her lightsaber and it flew to her. She gripped it and engaged it. "Look at you now…Vader." She said to him with discuss as tears fell down her cheeks.

Padme had so many emotions running through her mind. She put her foot up on Vader's chest to get a good balance. She raised her lightsaber to strike him. She heard a voice in her mind…It was Obi-Wan, "_No Padme, don't give into hatred…that only leads to darkness._" She paused for a moment. "Do it… give into your anger." Vader said to her.

Padme yelled at the top of her lungs and struck her saber right above Vader's head. Then she calmly said, "You are not worth it."

Anakin called to Padme. She ran over to him. "Relax Anakin, everything is going to be alright. Soon things will become cleared." She assured him. He smiled remembering her comfort. She brought him to his feet and helped him walk.

Vader let them go. He could have of stopped her but the Force around her was not worth him using all his strength. He stood up "_Such power is worth wielding to the darkside." _Vader said.

Padme walked towards her starfighter, slowly walking with Anakin. The troopers within the building began to shoot their blast guns at them but it could not penetrate the shield around them. Padme did not even seem to notice the action around her, she was more focused on getting Anakin out of there.

They got to the star fighter and flew out of there. Padme looked back at Anakin who was in the back seat, "I love you Anakin…You do know that right? She asked. "Yes..I do and I love you too." He returned. "Thank you Anakin." Padme said to him. "Thank you for what?" he asked unsure. "When the time is right, you will know what I speak of." She smiled. _"And thank you Obi-Wan."_ Padme said to herself.

Padme flew out of Coruscant and headed for Alderaan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Vader stood in the lab room for awhile, he was looking for something. Darth Sidious had sense disturbance within the Techno Center and went to see what had occurred.

"Vader, what has happened here." Sidious asked. Vader looked over at him. "Master...I have failed you…Our clone has been taken by the Rebellion and he has been restored as the old Anakin. His thoughts and memories of his past life are no longer mine." Vader said "How is this possible?" Sidious asked "My Lord, Padme had some how turned me back to the good Anakin and He is the one that transferred his good memories out of me to the clone.

Sidious acknowledged understanding what happened. "I see… Padme Amidala? She is alive?" "Yes, my Lord." Vader answered. "You say you have failed me but you do not believe so." Sidious said sensing something else in his mind.

"My Lord…" He said as he continued to search the floor. "Now that my other self is awake and out there I believe we can bring him to the darkside again, that way we have twice the power." Vader said. "I like your idea but what else do you have in mind?" Sidious asked feeling a sinister plan within Vader.

Vader found what he was looking for, a strand of Padme's hair.

"My lord…Miss Amidala has great power and strength of the Force within her. I have witnessed it…If we are to… clone her and train her into the ways of the darkside, think of what you can accomplish." Vader said looking at Lord Sidious. Sidious laughed with glee. "I like the way you think Darth Vader. That is a great plan indeed."

Darth Vader took the strand of hair and placed it a flask tube.

To be Continued.

Hello Fan readers. So those were the first 3 chapters of part2, I hope you are enjoying it so far. Sorry I took so long to update, I will try and not let my updates take that long again ;). Let me know what you think and come back soon. Ciao


	13. Chapter 13

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 13- The Return

Padme was heading towards Alderaan. She had many thoughts going through her mind. "_What is to become of Anakin? He only remembers bits and pieces. The original Anakin may have transmitted the good memories but what if remembers the bad…No no, don't think of that now Padme." _She continued to think to herself. She looked back at Anakin. "_He is as confused as I am…he is the victim in all of this, he didn't ask for it." _Padme thought. _"It's not his fault, I will do my best to help him.._

She looked back at him again. He smiled at her, but the smile only hid what was behind it…A worried, confused person, not sure of what is occurring around him. He probably has many thoughts and questions running through his mind. "Padme, what has happened to me? What is going on?" He asked. "Your questions will be answered Anakin and soon things will become clear." She assured him.

"What of Obi-Wan…Will he be where we are going."Anakin asked "Ahh, no, but I can ask him to come, he usually visits and spends time on Alderaan." She answered back. She thought for a moment. "_Obi-Wan…he can help. He can retrain and guide Anakin until he is familiar with things again."_

"Anakin…what do you remember?" Padme asked. "I don't remember much, I just have flashes of things that remind me of friends, war and love." He paused. "Padme, most of my memories are of good times, me training with Obi-Wan, of us falling in love and fighting for the republic in the clone wars…there is more but I can't…" "Don't worry, all will come back soon." Padme told him.

"Who was that masked man…back there…that tried to kill us." He asked unsure if he should have. "He…he is not a man… anymore. He is a Sith Lord, he is just one of what the republic is fighting." Padme said hesitantly. Anakin realized she did not want to discuss who he was and he sat back. He didn't want to admit it but back in that lab room, he felt like he knew that masked man, like he was a part of him.

"We are coming up on Alderaan now Anakin…do you recognize it?" Padme asked him approaching. Anakin looked out the starfighter window, flashes of this place ran through his mind. He smiled a bit.

"Alderaan Base this is Lt. La'dima come in." "_This is Alderaan Republican base communications…You are clear to land…Welcome home Lt." "_Thank you." Padme answered back.

"Lt.La'dima?" Anakin asked confused. Then he began to remember back on Coruscant; Padme was fighting with a light saber and using the force. "Why did you call yourself La'Dima? And when did you learn the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked as they landed.

"Anakin, it's hard to explain…a lot has happened since you've been…" She stopped. "Been what?" He asked confused. "Since you've been gone…I have become a Lt and changed my name for protection and Obi-Wan helped me learn the ways of the Force." She continued as the climbed out of cock pit.

"Protection? From who and when did you have time to train to learn the ways of the Force? Did I miss something while you were living on Coruscant and I was off fighting the Clone Wars." Anakin asked with anger and nervousness in his voice. "Anakin the Clone Wars ended over 4 years ago." Padme said sadly realizing he did not understand.

Anakin looked at Padme, even though it was not that noticeable that she aged four years but there was something different about her. "Four years?" He said putting his hand on his head. "Di..did we win the war?" He asked. "Not exactly…Anakin its really.." She was cut off. "What is going on? What has happened here? What has happened to me? Where have I been for the past four years?" He asked yelling almost in an angry voice. He turned away from her.

Padme put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around "Look, I know things are unclear and your questions will be answered. I ask you just to be patient with me. Once you get settled in I will have Obi-Wan spend some time with you and together, you, him and I can help you regain yourself again." she said calming Anakin.

Anakin looked at the woman he loves. "_At least I remember my love for her…that all that only seems clear. But I trust her…I will be patient."_ "Alright…I'm sorry, I will try to be patient." He said to her. She smiled back.

"Now Anakin, listen…when we walk into the base, some people may look at you awkwardly, try not to take any offence to it. Some people may not…understand." "Understand what?" Anakin asked. Padme looked up into his big blue eyes "_if you only knew"_ She said to herself. "Please don't ask me that…just trust me." She responded.

They headed towards the base. Padme was hoping they will not draw too much attention. It was evening though so a lot of people would not be around, mostly running their own errands on base.

They entered the base. Padme walked along leading Anakin. She was heading towards her quarters. They were almost there until a voice behind her called to her. "Lt." It was Aylaa.

"Lt. When did you get back? There are some things I need to go over with you on our last mission…" She said

Padme turned around and so did Anakin. He recognized Aayla as one of the Jedi Master. "By the power of the Force…What is he doing here?" Aayla said with shock recognizing this older man as Anakin Skywalker, but then she looked confused for a second remembering Anakin being burned and in a suit. "Aayla please, listen to me. this is Anakin but he is not who we know him as." Padme said hoping she would understand.

Padme quickly sent a mental thought to Aayla. _"This is the genetic replication of Anakin Skywalker, he has no memories of becoming Vader" _Aayla believed Padme and understood. She thought to herself that it had to be a clone because of what really happened to Anakin.

"Aayla if you can do me a favour…I want to hold an emergency meeting…see if you can get who ever is here on this base to meet in the officers chambers in about an hour…can you do that for me?" She asked. "Yes, Lt. I will see how many we can get." Aayla responded and left to communicate the message.

Padme opened her door and escorted Anakin in. "How are you feeling? You had a pretty rough day." She asked. "You yourself had a pretty rough day as well." Anakin said remembering her fighting. "I can't believe it…you…a Jedi." He said smiling. Padme smiled. "Im not Jedi, I just know the ways…I'm just glad to have you back and safe." She said.

She went to reach for his hand but hesitated. She looked at him, he seemed so different but still the same. He was over 30 years old, was a little pale and had long wavy hair. He had mature more as an adult man, he only seemed taller because he had more muscle build. He did not look like the 20 year old Anakin she knew. But then she looked in to his eyes and she knew this was the Anakin that she fell in love with.

He reached for her hand as she did. He looked at Padme. She too was different to him. Her skin was darker (being more exposed to the elements), her hair long but not worn as she use to wear it back on Coruscant. She was toned and phyiscally stronger. But he knew it was his Padme and every part of her was still beautiful. Everything seemed to be reversed in Padme's mind. Anakin was the fragile, innocent one while she was the strong, warrior one.

They smiled at each other. Anakin lowered his head to kiss her and she accepted. What they have done a million times before, for some reason it seemed to be a first time for them. They parted and held each other.

"Anakin. You should get some rest now. Tomorrow will be new day for you…and I" She added. "I will have a medical droid scan you to see if you are alright physically. Anakin actually feeling exhausted went towards the bed in the room. Padme headed towards the exit. "Padme…will you be here…with me tonight?" He asked almost innocently. She looked back and smiled, "Yes..you can always expect me to be right here…with you."

Padme left the room and headed to the medical bay.

She spoke to one of the droids, "Go to my room and scan the human for any physical problems." The driod began to roll out of the room, "Oh..and make sure he gets a nice sleep to." Padme add. "_Yes Mam" _The droid responded picking up some extra equipment.

Padme continued on to the communications rooms. Aayla was in there trying to transmit messages through to other Republic fighters on the base about the meeting.

Padme connected to Obi- Wan's com link. "_General Kenobi, come in please. This is Lt. La'dima_."…. "_Gen. Kenobi here. Hello Lt. What can I help you with?" _He asked. "_Gen, there is a situation and I need to know if you would have the time to come to Alderaan again."_ Padme asked desperately.

"_Lt. sure I can come…what is it?" _He asked. "_Its..about Anakin Obi, he is here on Alderaan."_She began to say. "_Do you think it is wise that Anakin sees me again after what we went through?_." Obi asked. _"That's the thing Gen… He doesn't remember." _

"_Doesn't remember? What has happened to him?"_Obi asked. "_It's not what happened it what Vader did to himself…It is hard to explain but Vader cloned himself. Now… after I turned Vader back to the good side he felt he had to…repay me…so he transmitted his good memories into his other body."_ She tried to explain "_I rather give you the full details when you get here cause there is more and it get complicated." "I understand, I will try and get there by late tonight."_He responded. _"Thank you General..Lt. out."_

Padme sat back in the chair, she was exhausted, so much has happened in one day. Aayla looked at her, having heard what she said to Obi-Wan. "Lt…are you sure you want this meeting? You look tired." She asked.

"Yes, the sooner the better. I need the people here to know the situation with Anakin." Padme answered back. "Alright then. 120 on the base confirmed that they can come. I assume they will pass the message on to others and more may come." (The Alderaan republic base had 500 strong rebels but they were a militia only a small branch of the republican army and were called to assist on missions or recon On average there would be 250 rebels on base and 250 out in the galaxy fighting.) 120 was good enough to Padme "Thanks Aayla, I will see you in the Officer's room." Padme said. Aayla left the room.

Padme leaned over on the chair and rested her hand on head. "_How am I going to explain Anakin to my rebels?" _She thought to herself. _"The Force, trust in…Yourself too, trust in."_ A strange but familiar voice said to her in her mind. She smiled recognizing it to be Yoda.

She got up and prepared to tell the Alderaan Republicans of Anakin's return.

To Be Continued

Hello fan readers. I know it has been weeks (like 3) since I have written another chapter. I am really sorry. My work place all of a sudden has extra hours for me when I really wanted it at the beginning of the summer, anywhooo, I'm back on track now so I will update as often as I can. I know this chapter does not have as much action and adventure but it will help fill in the rest of the story on the way. Thanks, Trinity Dawn. Please R and R


	14. Chapter 14

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 14- My mission

The medical droid entered Padme's room, it startled Anakin. "_Hello Sir, Are you feeling alright." _The driod asked in a soft slow womanly voice.

"Oh…right" Anakin said sitting up on the bed. "I just have a headache, I was bashed around a bit." He responded.

"_Lie down and let me scan you…Hmmm, you seem physically alright. Your heart rate is up though." The droid said._ "Yaa, I had a bit too much excitement today." Anakin said. "_Nothing, but, sleep will cure." The droid said humoursly_. "_One more thing."_ The droid turned around and stuck him with a needle. "Hey…ohh..wha..what did you do…" Anakin trailed off as he collapsed asleep. "_That should help you sleep soundly…Good night Sir."_ The droid said as she rolled out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Padme sat in the side office in the Officers' Chamber. She was thinking of what she was going say._

"_What am I going to tell them?...I can't tell them I was able to turn Vader back to the good side because of our love for each other…If they found out about our relationship, but then again… they probably have some idea of our relationship after what happened four years ago. They would probably think I am crazy for bringing him here. No…I have to make them understand the situation. I will tell them what I can."_

"Umm…Padme…Lt.!" Aayla said trying to get Padme's attention. "The rebels are assembled in the Chambers. 137 were able to come." Aayla continued to say.

"Alright, Thanks…I'll be right out." Padme said.

She got up and walked out into the Chambers. Faces turned and looked at her. For a few seconds Padme felt nervous, but she gathered her feelings. "_Come on Padme, you have done this a thousand times before, what makes this different…Anakin, right."_ Padme thought trying to psych herself out.

"Welcome, thank you for coming on such short notice. I would not have called this meeting if I did not think it was important." She began to say.

"Well, I'm just going to get to the point…Anakin Skywalker is here now, on this base." Padme said forwardly and clear.

A whisper of voices started to fill the room. "What do mean he is here? Has Vader taken over the base." A rebel asked.

"No…that is not what I mean." Padme answered back. "Then what do you mean Lt.?"

"On our last mission, while we were on the Star ship, I received information that the Emperor had cloned Ana…Darth Vader and that he was going to use the clone so Vader can have a human body again and too be twice as strong. I had to see if it were true…so when I escaped…I headed to Naboo and then to Coruscant." She continued to say.

"Lt…you went by yourself?" Jahlec asked. "Yes, I did. I was able to get in slightly un noticed. When I got in to the Techno center…there he was, the genetic replication of Anakin Skywalker. So I only did what I believed to be right…I released him from hibernation and brought him here."

"Now the problem is that he has no memory of becoming Darth Vader, he has no memory of what occurred over the past four years. There are only few things he can remember but the last thing he knows of is fighting in the Clone Wars. Things are still not clear to him…all of this did happen today. Only time will tell what he will remember." Padme said

"What he will remember! What if he does remember becoming Darth Vader?" A rebel said with concern.

"He won't become Vader again…he can't. He clearly knows that he…Vader is the enemy." Padme answered back. "How do you know that Lt?." The rebel asked again

"I..I just know…I am asking you guys to trust me on this. You know I would never purposely put the rebellion in danger." Padme said

"We do trust Lt…It's just…We all know what Anakin is capable of doing…he is too powerful…how can we trust him." Zyette said

"We can trust him if we can show him to trust us. To be honest with you…he is afraid and he needs guidance and I am asking if you guys can see and treat him as if he is not Vader…treat him as the man you know before he became Darth Vader.

"What happenes if he sees or faces Darth Vader? What then?" Jahlec asked. "He already has and he knows him to be the enemy. He does not know that Vader is him and I hope it stays that way." Padme said.

"How can you deny the fact that he should know who he is.?" A rebel asked. "I'm not denying that he shouldn't know, I'm saying that when the time is right he will come to see the truth and it would be up to him to accept it or not."

"Lt. I don't understand…You say he has some memories of the Clone Wars..and what not, and with time he will remember more, but not remember becoming Vader!…How are you sure he won't?" Treyco asked

"Before we took Anakin out of hibernation, we download his life memories up to before he turned to the darkside, avoiding all the possible negative influences he had." Padme said remembering Anakin's dream of her dying.

"We!...Was someone else there with you?" Treyco asked.

Padme hesitated. "Yes." "Who Lt , if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't want to lie to you, when I got there…someone was there to help. I cannot tell you who this person was but it was an outside source that helped me retrieve Anakin."

The rebellion looked at Padme, wondering what to think and what to do.

"Please…all I ask you is to trust me and give him a chance. I have asked General Kenobi to come. I informed him of the situation and hopefully he ca help too…Are you all ok with this?" Padme asked looking around the room.

The rebels looked around the room nodding their heads, seeming as if they will do what the Lt. asked.

"Well Lt..It looks like we are ok with it. We will treat him like the true Anakin we all knew." Aayla said for the rest of the rebellion.

"Thank you, and please let all others not here know of the situation. And if anyone has an issues they would like to discuss with me...please don't hesitate to come a see me." Padme said feeling a bit better about the situation.

"Now, Anakin has been in genetic hibernation for 3 years now which makes him over 30. He may look a little different but you will recognize him. He does remember some things but not much yet. I assume soon he will regain his memory but for now…please be careful of what you say to him." Padme said. The rebels around her nodded complying with what she said.

"Now, there is another issue that I regret , failing my ultimate mission…we were caught as we were leaving the Techno Center, we managed to escape but…Darth Vader knows I am alive…he saw me. And now that we have Anakin I fear that the Emperor will not take too kindly to this news and act on it…I think I just made the Republic's fight a lot harder." Padme said sadly.

"Hey Lt…It's not you fault. We have faced many tough obstacles before. We are not going to let this situation be the end of it." Treyco said to enlighten the Lt.

"Don't worry Lt. if they will fight hard to get you…we will fight harder to keep you." Zyette said smiling.

"Don't doubt yourself Lt, you are the heart of all of us, we are behind you all the time…no matter what the situation is. If the Emperor wants a piece of you…he has to take a piece of us too." Jahlec said with confidence

"Thank you, so much" Padme said smiling. She was so happy and thankful to have these rebels be more then just soldiers, she had them as friends and family. And they were willing to do anything to fight for her and the republic.

To Be Continued.


	15. What is to Come Ch15

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 15- What Is to Come

_After briefing on the issue with Anakin, the rebels returned to their daily events. Padme left to check up on Anakin. She passed the Medical droid on the way…_

"_Lt. your friend is sleeping well." _The droid said. "Thank you. Is he alright?" Padme asked. "_He is alright…only his heart rate level was high…He should be fine in the morning." _The droid looked at Padme for a second. "_My Lady, you too should get some rest, your energy is running low." _"I will soon after General Kenobi gets here." Padme said.

Padme reached her quarters and entered quietly. She sat at her side table slouching in the chair. She watched Anakin sleep. She shook her head. _"Oh Anakin….The obstacles we both been through, it is amazing we still have our love."_ She said to herself. "_What does the universe hold for us now? What ever is to come I doubt anything can pull us apart again...I hope" _

Padme rested her head on her desk, looking in the direction of Anakin. She smiled and then fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hours later…_

"_Lt..General Kenobi is here."_ Aayla said transmitting a message. "_Padme?"_ She said again realizing she didn't respond.

"Yes, Aayla?...Sorry I fell asleep." Padme said getting up from the chair. "_General Kenobi is here, Lt. He is waiting in the lounge for you." _"Thanks."

Padme headed out the room towards the lounge. She walked by a window and noticed the sky was clear or traffic…then she looked down at her watch. "My goodness, its nearly Mid Night." She said almost shocked.

"I am assuming you had a long day.!" Obi-Wan said to humor her. "Obi-Wan." She said greeting him with a hug. "I sense a great happiness in you." He said looking at her. She smiled.

"Is it true? Anakin is here? Was he really…cloned?" Obi Asked all at once. "Yes he is here." Padme answered back.

"How did you…What happened? I sensed you were able to turn Vader back to the good side when you went to Naboo but, what happened after that?" He asked again eager to know.

"I will tell you everything. Come let us sit by the couch." Padme said directing him to another part of the lounge.

_Padme told him the story from when her and Anakin reached Naboo to Coruscant._

"I can't believe the Emperor cloned Anakin." Obi –Wan said taking in all the information.

"After Anakin transmitted his good memories to the new Anakin he tried to kill himself. I only understand now why he attempted too…but the Vader in him was too strong and took over again."

"I was shocked, I almost couldn't move. But when Vader tried to kill me and he threw Anakin across the room for protecting me from his blast, I got really angry…I was just so mad…so mad it felt like my blood was on fire and that is when the Force came into me."

"Obi…for that moment I was invincible, nothing could touch me. What scares me the most was that I liked the feeling of the power I had. When I saw that Vader's powers was nothing compared to mine…I wanted to destroy him. I wanted to rip his heart out and watch him die for what he had done to me and the Republic."

"And then I hear your voice…not to do it. I hesitated and I was going to strike my saber at him. It wasn't until Vader provoked me to do it. He wanted me to give in to my anger and pain…the same thing that brought Anakin to the darkside. So I backed off. I walked away…from a chance destroy one of the most powerful sources of the Empire." Padme said.

"You made the ultimate right choice for you Padme. Your emotions and feelings were tested and you passed…And you say you are not ready to become a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Padme smiled for a moment.

"I almost killed Vader, and for that one moment…I knew how Anakin felt… when he was tempted by the darkside." Padme continued to say.

"But you didn't and that speaks more then words." Obi said to enlighten Padme

"So what is it you would like me to do for you?" He asked "Anakin hasn't fully regain all his memories but he does remember you. I was thinking if you were to train with him again in the Jedi way, it will help him regain him self once more… He is really confused and a little bit scared, but I told him that you and I will help him be himself again." Padme said

"Ok…aren't you worried that he may remember what happened to him?" Obi asked concerned. "I am…Even though his memory to turning to the darkside was not transmitted, it is possible. But I am hoping that you and I can keep him on the right track this time and give him more support so that won't happen again."

"He should know the truth." Obi continued to say. "I agree as well but, only when the time is right." Padme said

"Yes, I agree…Ok then, I will help you…How can I not!" Obi-Wan said smiling

"Thank you…so much." Padme smiled.

"I still can't believe he is here, this side or part of him you speak of." Obi said shaking his head.

"I know he is sleeping, but would you like to see him?" Padme said. Obi was quiet for a second actually really wanting to see him. "No no, I will be patient and wait till tomorrow." He said

"Padme, can I ask you one more thing?" Obi-Wan said afraid to actually ask his question. "Yes, you can ask me anything." Padme said

"I know you love Anakin and you want to help him. But when I look at you, I see this worry in your eyes, I sense that you will stop at nothing to help him but at the same time you are scared….Why is that?" Obi asked

"The other Anakin..him turning to the dark side…its all my fault…"Padme began to say. "No Padme, Anakin made that choice himself." Obi said

"No..you don't understand, Anakin choused to go to the dark side so he can protect me, to save me. He thought I was going to die and that dream of me dying haunted him. So he thought the only way to save me was to learn the dark ways, but the darkness engulfed him and changed him in the process…and I didn't realize all this until it was too late. His love for me is what changed him. And yes, I will do anything and everything to make sure that will not happen again." Padme said almost upset at herself.

"Oh Padme, I knew you felt responsible somehow but I don't know that is why you did. Padme be careful not push him or yourself to hard because you may ultimately lead the opposite of what you want." He said concerned.

"I will be," She smiled… "that's why I need you Obi, you are not only a friend, you are a guide, a father to me." She said

"Thank you, it is my pleasure." He smiled

"Come, we have room prepared for you. " Padme said walking Obi-Wan to his room.

"You know Anakin is very lucky to have someone like you Padme." He said as he entered the room. "He is very lucky to have someone like you too." Padme said to Obi.

"Goodnight."

Padme continued down to her quarters. When she entered Anakin was still sleeping soundly. She changed into a night gown and then walked over to the bedside. She sat down on the bed. She kissed his forehead and then his lips. She admired him for a minute. Padme then put her arm around him and curled up beside him. She snuggled close to him, she could feel his heart beat. She held him tight, worried that she may not get a chance to hold him this close every again.

"_I don't want to loose you again Anakin…I won't."_ She thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning_

Anakin woke up. He felt a warm body next to him. It was Padme He smiled. He felt her arm on his chest. She moved a bit. He watched her as she was waking up. Looking at her beautifully sleepy face, he wondered where had these four years gone...and he wondered what happened to Padme through out these years.

She looked up at him, "Good morning" Anakin said. "Morning." She said with a smile. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked. "Yes, actually, I was out like a low powered droid." He said. "Droid…That droid, it…" He began to say but was cut off by Padme.

"Obi-Wan is here." She said to avoid Anakin realizing the droid drugged him.

A smile grew across Anakin's face, "Really? When did he get here?" He asked eagerly.

"Late last night…He is eager to see you." She said. "Why don't you get ready, there is a bathroom over there and I will see if he is awake yet." Padme suggested.

Anakin got up and went to wash up in the bathroom.

Padme transmitted through Obi-Wan's room. "_General, it is Padme…are you awake?_"

Obi-Wan was sitting on his bed. He looked around the room to see where the sound was coming from. He walked over to the desk. "Yes, Padme, I'm awake, good morning." He responded.

"_Good morning…Anakin is awake and he would very much like to see you."_

"Great, ah…where should we meet?" He asked.

"_How about in the lounge area in about 10 miuntes?" _she asked

"Ok, I will meet both of you there then."

Padme went to her closet to change out of her night gown. She noticed Anakin was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Anakin looked at himself. He hadn't seen a reflection on himself since he was out of hibernation.

As he looked at his self he almost didn't recognize himself. Certain features of his other self began to flash through his mind. He remembered his short hair, with the braid at the side when he was a padawan. He looked at his pale face, he looked older than he remembered. He felt the upper right side of his face, as if something were to be there, but he couldn't remember. He shook his head, in a clouded thought of what happened to him.

One thing Anakin did not realize or remember is that his right arm was cut off and that he had a mechanical one. It did not even cross Padme's mind of what is to happen when he will remember.

"Anakin.." Padme called to him. "Obi-Wan is going to meet us in the lounge.

He came out and finished changing. He put on the Jedi over coat. "Okay, I'm ready." He said almost seeming nervous. Padme noticed.

"Relax Anakin, it's Obi-Wan, you know him." She said. "I know, but like you said it has been four years and I am still trying to understand what has happened to me. But for some reason I feel like I'm meeting him again…for the first time." He said

"What should I do…or say?" He asked. "You will know what to do when you see him" She assured him.

They left the room and headed towards the Lounge. Many Rebels on the base were already up and walking around and noticed Anakin, but they kept things smooth.

"Good morning Lt, Master Skywalker." A rebel said passing by. "Morning." Padme said…"Ah..Good morning," Anakin said hesitantly. Padme smiled.

They reached the lounge and Obi-Wan sensed them. He turned around and saw Anakin. He was in awe of how much older her looked, he was like a grown man. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, he hadn't changed much, a little older, he still had the facial hair but his hair was longer.

Anakin was unsure of what to do realizing Obi-Wan's reaction to how he looked. Obi-Wan felt that Anakin was nervous.

"Ha haa, well look at you…" Obi said humorously and he walked to Anakin with open arms. Anakin walked towards Obi with smile to greet him. They hugged.

"It's great to see you again Anakin…it really is."

"It's good to see you too…Master." Anakin said uttering a familiar word.

"Master, I have so many questions…there are things I can't remember and things I don't know…I feel like I lost touch of the Jedi ways…Can you help me?" Anakin asked

"Of course I will help you…that is why I am here. Padme and I are here for you." He turned to Padme. "And I guess we can start today…but first, breakfast." He said

_The three headed toward the cafetorium. Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan were about to embark on a series of event that could ultimately change the lives of everyone including themselves._

To Be Continued.

Hey fan readers. I know the last three chapters may have seemed sort of dull, but like I said before, Im just working up everything for the next set of adventures. The next set of chapters (2 or 3) will take place within a year, but I will indicate it then so you won't feel lost. There is more excitement to come. Please keep reading. Thanks for the reviews, TrinityDawn


	16. Who Am I Ch16

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 16 Who Am I

Obi-Wan began training with Anakin once again. He focused on mastering the Force with the mind first before getting to the physical part. He was hoping this would help Anakin remember things on his own. Along with Padme, they practiced fighting, using the lightsaber and the Force.

Obi-Wan told him what happened after the Clone Wars. He avoided any events that would tie Anakin to Darth Vader. He told him that the Clone troopers helped to destroy the Droid army but after that the clone troopers turned on the Jedi Order. Anakin was confused with all this.

"Master, how, why did all this happen, what happened to the Jedi Order?" Anakin asked "The Jedi Council discovered that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord…when one of the Council members tired to Kill him, Palpatine felt betrayed and order the destruction of all Jedi; Knights, Masters and Padawan learners." Obi- Wan began to say.

"We where all caught off balance and suffered greatly. Palpatine granted himself Emperor and ever since then, him and his apprentice…Lord Vader, have been fighting the republic to take over the galaxy." He continued to say.

"Like you and me, we are one of the few Jedi left."

"How many are left Master?" Anakin asked

"Maybe less then 30, could be as low as 10. We are not sure." Obi said

"By the Force…what about other Jedi bases…"

"They were all destroyed, there are those who are trying to train younglings underground, those who still know the ways, but the younglings will never get a chance of the full teaching and experience. These civil wars we are fighting now, no one has the chance or time to train…If Palpatine, Darth Sidious, finds out about any Jedi formation he will stop at nothing to destroy it. Not even Padme has finished her training." Obi said.

"Padme…how did she become a…why was she trained?" Anakin asked concerned

Obi hesitated to say why, "She was hurt, not physically but emotionally. I thought training her to use the Force would help her get back on track."

"What happened to her? What happened to us? Was it this Vader character I encountered on Coruscant?" Anakin asked

"Why don't you start from the beginning and work your way up? I don't want to jump to conclusion, I rather you find these things out for yourself…it would be easier that way." Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin looked away, trying to understand. "If you think I should do this on my own, I will Master." Anakin said trying to believe in himself.

"Remember Anakin you are never on your own…trust in yourself and trust in the Force." Obi said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One month Later_

Anakin slowly but gradually remembered things on his own. So far he has remembered everything up to his mother dying.

He was meditating in the yoga room a secluded part of the training room. He sat on the floor cross legged, his eyes were closed, he was concentrating. Padme entered to room but stopped seeing he was focused on something.

Anakin was deep in thought. He remembered he was on a mission to protect Senator Padme. _They were on Naboo. She brought him to the lakeside and that is where they first kissed_.

A smile crossed his face. Padme noticed wondering what he was remembering.

Anakin then flashed to a memory of them arguing. _He just confessed his love for Padme, but she doesn't want to admit her feelings. He senses a feeling with in her but she hides it_. _She doesn't want to jeopardize his career, or hers._ Anakin turns his head in reaction to the memory.

He continues on. _He is now dreaming, he sees his mother, suffering, dying_. Padme notices the expression on Anakin's face has changed.

_He and Padme fly to Tattoinee. He meets is step-father…he learns of the Sand people. He sees his mother, she is tied up. With her last dying breath she tells Anakin she loves him. Anger and rage builds up in Anakin._

Padme still watching sees that Anakin is breathing heavily in his meditation. He is sweating and an angry look crosses his face. "Mother." He said out loud.

Anakin continues with the memory. _He engages his light saber, he attacks the Sand people…"Anakin, Anakin…" "Nooooooooo." _Voice echo in Anakins head.

"No!" Anakin says as he opens his eyes. He turns to see Padme there.

"I just remembered my mother dying…in my arms." He said almost shocked. Padme walked towards him.

"I knew she died, I just…I didn't remember how." He continued to say.

"You, I remember telling you…I wasn't only upset about my mother dying, I was angry and …I killed those Sand People…all of them…the children too." Anakin said shaking his head. "I was like some kind of monster."

Padme comforted him, like she did then long ago. She was surprised to here what he remembered, she began to worry now.

Anakin continued to speak the words he said so long ago. "I wasn't strong enough, I didn't have the power to save her."

Padme's eyes lit up when he said that, she was even more worried now.

"Try and move forward, past that…what do you remember." She said hoping he will move past that tragic event.

He sat down again and she did too. He closed his eyes and focused.

"I remember you and I going on a mission to save Obi-Wan…but we were captured.

I look over to you and tell you not to be afraid…and you say…"

"I' not afraid of dying, I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." Padme said, continuing from Anakin.

Anakin looked at her."You confessed your love for me…That was one of the happiest moments of my life Padme." He said to her. "Mine to." She said. They hugged each other.

"Obi-Wan said I have the gift of seeing the future, he says that is probably why I am able to remember the past quite easily." He said

"Don't push too hard. Why don't you rest a bit, you have physical training with Obi-Wan again today." She suggested.

"Yaa, I guess will take a break for now." He said

"Alright, I have to check up on some Intel from a recon mission, so I will catch up with you later." She said

"Hey Padme, are you going to be there?" He asked "What…to watch?" she asked confused. "No to participate." He said.

"You want me to participate? You actually don't mind me training with you?" She asked

"Ha, of course not, it's great to fight side by side with the woman you love. Like we did in the past." He smiled

"Okay Anakin, I'll see if I can come…See you later." She said laughing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hours laterPadme went to discuss things with Obi-Wan_ _in the lounge_

"Hey Padme, did you want to see me about." Obi-Wan asked as he drank some jawa juice.

"I think you were right, Anakin isn't only remembering good things, he is remembering some bad things as well." She said worried.

"What did he remember." He asked

"He remembered his mother dying, killing the Sand People…Obi he said he wasn't strong enough, that he didn't have the power to save her, those were the exact same words he said back then on Tattoinee….What if he remember's more negative things, what are we going to do?" She asked concerned.

"Anakin is very powerful Padme, he is the genetic copy of his original self…he is his original self. And if he does concentrate hard enough it is possible for him to regain all his life memory…I don't think we can deny him that choice to find out, cause he will find out on his own eventually." He said

"What should do, should we tell him what happened to him." Padme asked

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "No, I think we should wait, lets see how much more he will remember."

"Alright. When do you have training with him?" She asked "In about an hour, why, will you be joining us." Obi asked "Most likely." Padme said

"See you then Padme, and don't worry."

"I'll try." She whispered

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan met with Anakin to begin his fight training. Anakin walked into the room, he noticed the lights were off. "Lights on." He said. They didn't turn on. He said it again. "Lights on."

The lights flicked on. He continued to walk into the room. Then some of the lights began to dim. He sensed a presence. He engaged his lightsaber. From behind Obi-Wan attacked Anakin.

Anakin was surprised but managed to block Obi-Wan's saber. Obi grinned at him. They began to fight.

Obi-Wan was fast, he pushed Anakin around a few times. "Come on Anakin, you are quicker than this, don't anticipate my move…feel it, use the Force.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan's tips, he managed to push him back now.

"Good Anakin." Obi said.

What Anakin didn't know is that Obi-Wan had another surprise.

Padme smiled from behind a pillar in the room. She used the Force to blow the rest of the lights. She jumped into action.

Anakin raised his light saber to see around him. Obi-Wan backed off a bit to let Padme take charge.

Padme lounged at Anakin with two lightsabers in her hand, they were shorter and shaped like an elongated Sai.

Anakin turned and blocked her sabers. "Padme? You made it" Anakin said humoursly. "You didn't think I'd miss a chance to fight with you, now did you!" Padme said with a smirk on her face.

She attacked again. Anakin was surprised, he never seen Padme use two lightsabers before. He was quite impressed but he let his admiration get to him. He was off balance and Padme used the Force to push him against the wall.

That attack triggered a memory. He remembered the Jedi fight in the Geonosis arena where he, Padme and Obi-Wan were almost executed. He remembered Dooku and the Rebel transport ship chasing him. He remembered Padme falling out of the ship.

He grew angry…angry at Dooku for all trouble he caused then. He remembered how angry he was then, when he and Obi-Wan attack him. He remembered the lights dimming and it was just him and Dooku fighting after jabbed Obi-Wan in the shoulder and leg.

Anakin quickly got up. Padme and Obi-Wan ran towards him. He reacted as if he were fighting Dooku. Then both Padme and Obi-Wan attacked him at once. Anakin concentrated and used the Force. He blocked both of their attack.

He pushed Obi-Wan away with the Force. He turned to Padme, he used his saber and knocked one of her sabers out of her hand, she was caught off balanced and he pushed her aside.

Obi-Wan got back up and he and Anakin began to fight. Obi-Wan felt that Anakin was tense and fighting with anger. "Anakin, relax and be mindful, you are trying to hard." He said.

Padme sat up realizing something was wrong.

Anakin still fighting as if he were fighting Dooku he remembered that he sliced his arm off with his saber. Anakin loosened his grip on his saber as if he felt his arm being cut off. Obi-Wan than used that to his advantage and knocked the saber out of his hand.

Anakin felt the force of the knock through his fingers as the saber was thrown out of it. He held his hand in pain. He looked distraught as he felt this pain. He backed away slowly from Obi-Wan staring at his arm.

"My arm…my arm." He said breathing heavily and feeling that it was real flesh and blood "My arm…it was cut off…Dooku…he cut my arm off. I remember that…after he got away we…We went back to Coruscant and my arm was fixed. I have a mechanical arm…I had a mechanical arm with fingers. I...I don't understand. How am I feeling this pain in my arm if it isn't suppose to be real?' Anakin asked confused

Padme walked towards Obi-Wan, looking at him wondering what to say. They both forgotten about his arm accident.

"What the hell is going on, what has happened to me?" Anakin yelled. He started to feel a pain over his right eyes. He turned and ran to the bathroom mirror in the training room. Obi and Padme followed. "Anakin wait." Obi-Wan yelled.

Anakin looked at himself in the mirror, he touched his face above his eye. "I had a scar here, from some mission in the outskirts of the galaxy." He said. He turned around.

"Im not going ask again…what has happened? Why is it that my body seems untouched from wounds and scars? Why does it seem like I've never been in a battle?" Anakin asked yelling.

He looked at Padme and Obi-Wan for answers. His lower jaw began to tremble as if he were about to cry…"Who Am I? he asked.

To Be Continued…

Ohh, getting exciting isn't it. Come back soon for the next chapter, I'm in the middle of writing it so it almost done : D

TrinityDawn


	17. Blood and Memories Ch17

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi- Wan Kenobi and other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

Chapter 17 Blood and Memories

"Im not going ask again…what has happened, why is it that my body seems untouched from wounds and scars? Why does it seem like I've never seen the sun?" Anakin asked yelling.

He looked at Padme and Obi-Wan for answeres. His lower jaw began to tremble as if he were about to cry…"Who Am I? he asked

"Anakin maybe we should sit down and…" Padme began to say. "No…just spit it out, I know you know…Don't give me that crap… that I will find out on your own, cause I can't wait anymore." He said in a angry voice.

"Anakin, you see..you.." "No Obi, I'll tell him what he needs to hear." Padme interrupted Obi-Wan.

Padme took Anakin's hand hoping he will understand. He let her. "The reason you don't remember what happened over the last 4 years is because something happened to you…we think you died." She began to say.

"You think? What? You don't know?" He asked searching for answers in her eyes.

"No… I knew, Obi knew, we sensed it…I couldn't feel your presence anymore." She said sadly remembering her encounter with Anakin/Vader.

"Why don't I remember fighting, or dying in a battle?" He asked again.

"Anakin…I don't know what happened to you, the whole Jedi order falling apart, troopers killing Jedi's, I suppose somehow you were caught in the middle of it all." She said.

Anakin realized she did not want to continue seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"You were…are, a very powerful Jedi, more powerful then most Masters." Obi-Wan began to say. "Palpatine saw this in you and him being a Sith Lord, he saw this to his advantage."

"Palpatine…" Anakin said remembering who he is. "The Chancellor… he is a Sith Lord?" He asked not believing what he was hearing

"Yes, he is." Padme said

Anakin looked back at Padme. "It wasn't until our mission last month that we discovered his ultimate plan." She said

"What plan?." Anakin asked calmly and gently squeezing Padme's hand. She bit her lip hesitating to say it.

"To use you…as a weapon." She said as her eyes watered.

Anakin began to realize what happened to him. "He cloned me." He said in a sad low voice.

He let go of Padme's hands and turned around to take in all of this in.

"H..he must of got a sample of your blood somehow." She said trembling.

"How did you find me, retrieve me?" He asked. "Information I received on a rescue mission." Padme said.

"I don't know what happened to me" He said turning around confused and shocked.

"You will, eventually…Anakin, are you going to be alright." Obi asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked shocked and numb.

"Yes and no...I don't know" he said shaking his head. "I need time to take this in." He turned his head to look at both of them. "I'd rather be alone right now." He said in a toneless voice.

Padme didn't want to leave but she and Obi-Wan did as he requested. "You know where to find us…if you need us." Padme said softly

Anakin nodded his head, looking away.

Padme and Obi walked out of the training room. Padme headed to her quarters. "Are you going to be alright?" Obi asked "Yaa, im fine..I just…?" She said "Just give him some time Padme." Obi said. She nodded agreeing to be patient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stayed in the training room. He sat on the floor trying to stay calm and understand everything.

"_A clone" he thought to himself. "I'm not real…I'm just some Sith Lord's experiment. But how do I have all these memories and feelings, they have to be real…no…No, my thoughts and memories it could have been downloaded from a computer, but feelings…feelings can't be downloaded."_

"_By the Force…how could Padme even love me? Was she just acting?...of course not? Do I love her? Or is it just a memory? No no…I do love her. She does care for me, why else would she had come for me in the first place." _Anakin shook his head. "_But still, she probably looks at me and knows I'm not the real Anakin. She probably tells herself to pretend it's me."_ Anakin thought to himself sadly.

"_No, I can't think that way. They do really care for me…other wise they would not bother to fuss over me. I can see why now they didn't want to tell me, but still it's unfair that they kept it from me."_ He continued to think.

Anakin's blood was boiling underneath his skin, he didn't know whether to be angry or calm. He kept on thinking how **could** he be mad, But he had every right. He now felt empty and cold, like he did not have a soul.

Anakin felt like there was more to all this and he felt that Padme and Obi-Wan were hiding something more. He had to know what it was, it was just a matter of if and when they would.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin walked out of the training room and headed to Padme's room, assuming she would be there.

He opened the door.

Padme turned around to see Anakin standing in the door way, his face was motionless, he looked cold and numb. For a moment there Padme was afraid that he might lash out in rage because that look looked so familiar.

Anakin looked at Padme. He noticed her face was blotchy and her eyes a bit red. She had been crying. He began to feel sorry for her. With all the battles she has been in and all the missions she had run, he forgot how fragile she can be. She definitely masked her emotions well taking charge in the Republic rebellion.

Anakin had millions questions to ask her but at the moment he wanted to comfort her, like he use to, "_Like I use too? Or my real self? I have all these memories and feeling with Padme, so real that I feel real…I just don't understand it."_ Anakin thought to himself.

Padme just stared at him not sure what to do. She felt that Anakin hated her for lying to him and it hurt her even more that there was more secrets she couldn't dare tell. She turned away, and just looked blankly at the wall afraid of what Anakin thought of her.

Anakin sensed her sadness and pain, he only did what he thought was right. He walked over to her sat down beside and slowly rubbed her back.

"Padme are you alright? What has happened to you all these years?" Anakin asked in a soft voice.

Padme was a bit surprised. She turned and looked at him. "Please…tell me." Anakin said again. She looked into his eyes seeing that he really cared and wanted to know.

"Vader, is what happened to me." She began to say slowly. "Did he hurt Padme." Anakin asked concerned.

Padme bit her lower lip, just thinking to herself what Anakin as Vader did to her. "He did." She said quietly not really wanting to discuss it.

"What did he do to you Padme?" Anakin asked holding her closer. Padme inched away slightly not wanting to say. Anakin held her shoulders gently and turned her to face him, "Please tell me, what did he do?"

"Anakin, he tried to kill me…he almost did." She said finally

"Well he must of done more to you then that, Obi-Wan said that you were hurt not only physically but emotionally and he trained you to help you to be yourself again, what else did he…" Anakin was cut off.

"Anakin it's complicated, I…I don't want to talk about it." She said raising her voice and standing up to move away from him. "Please Anakin don't ask me." Padme said almost begging.

Anakin clearly saw that she did not want to discuss the issue, but it bothered him that she wouldn't tell him.

"Why won't you tell me?...Is it because … I'm not the real Anakin…just a clone." He said getting mad.

Padme turned around. She almost had this look of horror on her face. She walked towards Anakin.

"Anakin… you are not 'just' a clone." Padme said clearly "You are flesh and blood and you are human."

"Yaa, a copy of someone else." Anakin spat out. "No, you are Anakin Skywalker." Padme said raising her voice.

"Keep telling yourself that, cause underneath it all you probably just see me as some stranger." Anakin yelled back

"Is that what you believe I think?...Anakin, do you honestly think that is what I think?" she asked.

Anakin looked at her for a moment, inside he knew Padme cared for him for who he was but he couldn't help but feel like he was just something else.

"I know you and Obi-Wan care for me, but I still can't help but feel…I feel like I have lost a part of me Padme. I feel empty inside. Padme I…" Anakin trailed off and turned away.

Padme walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulders, she brought her hands down to his arm s and turned him around. "Tell me how feel." She asked him.

He looked down at her, " I feel like…I feel empty, cold, like a no one… and with you and Obi-Wan I only feel like you are just taking care because you feel you need too." He said

"Anakin we help you because we want to, not because we need to. You are very important to me and Obi-Wan, we both love you very much.." She said

Anakin looked at her directly when she said love. "Love!" He said loudly. "How can you love me, I'm not the Anakin you fell in love with, I'm not the Anakin you married or fought with during the clone wars…I'm not the Anakin you met so long ago on Tattoinee, I'm just nothing to you, I'm nothing but an object to love." He said with eyes starting to water.

"Anakin, I don't see you as an object or a thing to love…I see you as my soul mate, I see you as a part of me, my equal, my balance in this universe." Padme said truly.

"How can you love me, knowing I'm not real?" Anakin asked moving away from her.

"Don't you get it? You are the real Anakin. There are things you do, things only Obi-Wan and I would recognize, your training, you've have been so successful in regaining to use the Force and you are remembering more than you should." Padme said

"All but downloaded into my mind…" he said disgustingly.

"No, memories can be transmitted but not feelings Anakin. Anakin you are real, and I knew it the second I looked at you. I can't explain it but in so many ways you are Anakin. His soul, your soul is within you, you know how I know? Because, I can see it in you." She said to him again.

"Then why do I feel like I am missing something." He said.

"Anakin your memories will return to you, you have actually accomplished more than Obi-Wan and I thought you would." She began to say.

"Why do you say that?" He asked trying to understand.

"Because, you are remembering things that were not downloaded into your mind, don't you see Anakin, you are regaining your true memories which, makes you real and true enough. The same memories, the feelings the same blood flowing through your veins. You are the real Anakin Skywalker." Padme said honestly and clearly.

Hearing that made Anakin happy. He smiled. "So you don't see me as a clone?" He asked quietly.

"No Anakin. Yes you are a genetic replication of yourself, I know that is a fact, but truly and spiritually, you are my Anakin and I have not looked at you any differently." Padme said.

"Your Anakin." He repeated. Anakin turned and faced her. He looked into her concerned eyes. He saw and he felt that she cared so much for him. He knew Padme meant what she said, but it still hurt him that he was not the original.

"I love you Anakin, I hope you know that and believe that." She said

He walked towards her. He held her by the waste. "I know you do."

"I know I my not have been showing you affectionately, it's just I wanted to give you your space and time." She continued to say.

"I have always known how you felt, I sensed it the moment you looked at me in the Techno Lab." He said "My first memory was of you and us and when I looked at you a felt that bond between us."

At that point Anakin did not care whether he seemed real or not because to Padme he was real and that is all that mattered to him.

"I want to be a part of you Anakin, I want to feel your love again. I want you to see and feel that I love you for who you are." Padme said passionately.

They held each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

Anakin felt better and comforted by Padme but still deep down inside he felt like there was a part of him missing.

As Anakin held Padme he thought to him self who this Darth Vader was. He had a strange feeling that he was connected to him some how.

To Be Continued.

Hehee, I'm getting excited myself just writing this :D I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Expect a familiar character to show up in the next chapter :P Hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks a lot for the reviews, it really keeps me motivated. TrinityDawn


	18. It Comes Down to This Ch18

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi- Wan Kenobi and other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

**Note: ****Hi, sorry I took so long to finish this chapter but here it is. It is really long so sorry about that too. Hopefully you will enjoy reading more, lol :D**

Chapter 18- It comes down to this

_One year has passed, Anakin has regain all of his memories from when he was a child up to up to his last mission to rescue the Chancellor. Anakin has had no memories of becoming Darth Vader or turning to the dark side. It surprised Obi-Wan and Padme that he remembered everything but that... _

_When Vader turned back to Anakin, he tried extremely hard to avoid transmitting the bad times and even though the New Anakin regained memories that were not transmitted, temptation and returning to the dark side never seemed to enter his mind. _

_It had bothered Anakin that he did not remember up to his death, or turning into Vader as everyone else knows. And even though he was a genetic replication of himself, he learned to except who he was now, and continued to fight the Empire with Obi-Wan, Padme and the Rebels of the Alderaan Base. Obi-Wan with the few Jedi Masters on the Base granted Anakin the "Jedi Master". Obi-Wan regretted that he could not experience this honor properly by the Jedi Council (because it no longer exist), but Anakin was happy enough to receive it how he did. _

_Anakin has regained his full power of the Force, if not stronger. Padme continued to train with both Obi-Wan and Padme and she too grew stronger learning new things from Anakin. Everything was working out well and falling into place. Padme believed that all this was too good to be true, but she was happy and everything was good and right. Everything was finally back to normal._

_But she was right, things **were** almost too good to be true and soon the truth of everything will be realized. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aayla Secura was resting in her room after her morning work out with the rebels. She felt quite disturbed in her mind so she decide to lie down for a while. She fell into a deep sleep.

Voices and images were running through her mind. She twitched her head a bit disturbed by what she was seeing and hearing. There was intense fighting and pain, a face appeared and he screamed.

"Master!." Aayla yelled as she shot up from her bed.

Aayla got up and headed towards the communication room. The droid there was surprised her.

"_Master Secura, I was just going to call you…" _The driod said

"What is it…is it about the mission?" She asked worried.

"_I am afraid so, the mission was somewhat successful but the Blackhole Stormtrooper __managed to capture one of the rebels." The droid said._

"Who?" Aayla ask already knowing who it was.

"_Master Quinlan Vos…My Lady Secura, are you alright?" _The droid asked concerned noticing her sad look.

"Yes, it just.." Aayla began to say. She pulled herself together. "Is there anything else the rebels know about this?"

"_Yes, Master Vos communication device traced him around the orbit of Coruscant. The __rebels believe they destroyed his divce before they reached there." The droid said_

"How, long ago did this happen?" Aayla asked

"_They only sent the message now, but they captured him five hours ago." _The droid said sadly.

"Five hours, why so long.?" Aayla asked shocked

"_Their communication was cut off…They would have gone after him they said but the __ship has suffered sever damages after they escaped. They are seeking refuge on Corellia until the __ship is fully operational_."

"_Is there anything I can do for you?"_ The droid asked. "No, I will take care of things, thank you." Aayla said.

Aayla walked over to the communication controller, she pressed the button to Padme's room.

"_Lt.this Aayla come in please_."

Anakin walked over to the table in the room. "Master Secura, this is Anakin, Padme is in the Officers Chamber going over intel." Anakin communicated back to Aayla.

"_Ok, I will go there then... Master Skywalker, if you could find Obi-Wan and possibly __meet at the chambers as well?"_ Aayla asked

"Of course, I will see you then." Anakin responded

Aayla went to find Padme in the Officers Chambers. She was sitting in the side office.

"Lt.?" Aayla said quietly but clearly unsure if she was busy.

"Yes." She said turning around. "How can I help you Aayla?"

"Lt. the mission, our rebels managed to complete it but they had trouble escaping. One of our rebels was captured and taken, they believe to Coruscant." Aayla said sadly.

"Who was captured?" "Master Vos?" Aayla said sadly, worried about her master.

"Oh my goodness, Aayla are you alright about all this?" Padme asked concerned.

"I will be." She said strongly. "What about the rebels that escaped?" Padme asked.

"They are alright, the shipped suffered damages so they had to land on a remote system. They are hoping to fix the problem there then be on their way back here." Aayla said

"Lt…?" Aayla began to say. Padem already knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes, we will go on a resuce mission but, are you sure Quinlon is on Coruscant?"

"The rebels said his communication device tracked him to the orbit of Coruscant." Aayla said.

Padme thought for a moment.

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the room at that time. "What's going on?" Obi asked concerned.

"Master Vos has been captured and possibly taken to Coruscant, Aayla is requestinga rescue mission." Padme said.

"Well how many rebels do you thing we will need." Anakin asked

"None." Padme said. "The more people we bring the more attention we draw" Padme said. She began to think."Three of us should go." Padme said. "Obi-Wan can you stay behind? That way if something happens you can orchestrate a plan."

"Alright then" Obi said agreeing.

"And we will take thetwo, two seaterStar fighters, and one single fighter. One to hold Quinlen and have an extra set just in case…well, you never know what can happen out there." Padme said.

Padme continued to organize the plan. "Anakin, you can fly the single fighter, you are fast a quick and can provide cover, Aayla and I will fly the double seater fighter. Once we get within the orbit of Coruscant we have to move fast and hard."

Padme, Aayla and Anakin got suited up and ready to take off on their mission. They headed to the loading dock. Padme, briefed everyone making sure they were ready to go.

"I will be in contact with you Lt. Good Luck and my the Force be with you" Obi-Wan said. "And with you…you too Master" Padme, Anakin and Aayla said.

They walked towards the starfighters.

"Do you think we should take R2..he can help locate Vos." Aayla asked

"No, after our mission to the Imperial Starship R2 circuits were nearly fried. The Tech center spent almost 6 months trying to retrieve all the information he download and were not successful. Poor R2, he may be a droid but they didn't have to take him a part like that…I have taken him out of commission for now." Padme said humorously as that last part.

"Besides I have pretty good idea where they are keeping Master Vos." Padme said as she climbed into the starfighter.

Aayla and Anakin too loaded up into their fighter.

Padme communicated with them from the jet. "Last time I went to Coruscant I ran a scan of the area, I have a map of Imperial occupied areas…here I am transmitting the map to you."

Padme typed on the computer in the jet, re adjusting the map. "We are going to fly in through here, and back track to the Empire center, master Vos will most likely be there." Padme highlighted on the map in which Anakin and Aayla were able to see on their screen

"We will enter Coruscant through this terrain area, it is quite misty and we may go undetected." Padme continued to say.

"_Star fighter 235, 236 and 115, you are cleared for take off."_ The Air traffic centered communicated.

"Alright, lets do this." Padme said and took off with Aayla and Anakin to follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They were nearing Coruscant. Padme still in command._

"Aright everyone, initiate stealth mode. We are coming up on the fog terrain." Padme said getting them ready.

"They may have detected ourfighters but they will have a hard time finding us." Padme continued to say.

They flew in with Padme leading and with Anakin and Aayla behind her, slightly at her side.

They flew low and fast for a good five minutes.

"We are entering the city now…Anakin, be prepared to take my postion and fire on my mark," Padme said . "Alright Lt." Anakin said getting ready to fire his gunner.

"Aayla, stay sharp on your side, we will back up Anakin, if we are fired upon. We will be detected as soon as we enter the city."

They cleared the misty area. The Empire center was within the distant view.

"Alright rebels, lets punch it." Padme said. They flew out of the mist and started to incline higher into the sky. They were above the city.

"Are you guys ready?" Padme asked "We were born ready." Aayla said.

They began to descend into the city. Automated gun cannons recognized the Starfighter as a foreign jet. Two pointed up to shoot. "_Identify yourself." _A voice was transmitted in their jets.

Padme fired upon both cannons. "Is that identification good enough!" Padme asked sarcastically.

Two more gun cannons rose up and pointed to them. They flew past them avoiding their fire.

"Lt. we have five TIE fighters headed towards at 12 o'clock." Anakin said picking it up on his monitor.

"Alright Anakin, take charge." Padme commanded. Anakin flew his jet right over and infront of Padme.

The first TIE pulled out and fired upon the rebels. Anakin fired back and shot it down. The others then broke into pairs and separated.

"Lt, Aayla, stay sharp and follow my lead, align with my jet and stay 2 seconds apart from me." Anakin commanded.

Anakin was good at weaving in and out of enemy fire and was good at directing others as well.

Two TIE's attacked from the right side. "Here they come." Aayla said "Break right." Anakin said. And in synchronism the 3 Star fighters turned on a 90 degree angle and lowered slightly avoiding the fire.

"Level off." Anakin commanded again re-aligning the other two. The other two TIE fighters came from behind.

"Dive down." Anakin yelled. The other two follow. "Loop behind, Padme, align by my side and fire on my mark.

Padme and Aayla followed Anakin, they looped behind him then Padme flew beside Anakin. They were now behind the TIE's

"Fire." He yelled. They both fired shooting down both TIE fighters.

"Anakin, the Center, it's over there to your right." Padme said

The other two TIE's came back heading straight for them.

"Alright..Padme, Aayla, fly behind me and form a V…Fire."

The three fired upon the other two TIE's shooting them down.

"There is the Center." Padme said "Padme you lead." Anakin said

"We have more TIE fighters headed our way." Aayla warned.

"There is a loading bay at the back, we can hide the fighters there but, the only thing…its for terrain vehicals." Padme said.

"Is it large enough for us to fly in?" Anakin asked worried. "Its wide enough and high enough, I believe its just the entrance that's low" Padme said

"Looks like we got to fly low, really low." Anakin said.

They were coming up on the entrance. "Spread out and lay back a bit so we don't end up cluttered." Anakin said.

The three got really low. "Here we go." Aayla said. The three nearly skid the roof entrance. They halted to an abrupt stop and ejected out of their fighter.

Padme heard the TIE's flying towards them. "The door close it…they won't fire on the building.

The three used the Force to lower the garage door.

"You think we have been spotted." Anakin asked looking at Padme.

Padme was distracted by movement. "Do those Destroyers answer you question?" She asked smiling.

They took cover behind a wall. "I can sense him" Aayla said, always having a strong feeling for her master. Aayla concentrated. "He is here, below the center." "There!", Padme pointed. "We have to get to that elevator."

"I sense something too." Anakin said. But it wasn't Quinlon.

Padme did not notice Anakin's distraction. "Anakin, you ready?" She asked

The three ran out, attacking the Destroyers. They made it to the elevator.

"That was easy." Aayla said "Yaa, a little to easy." Anakin said as well. "You would think they would have more security here." Padme added.

"Why would they? They are the Empire, they think they are invincible." Aayla said almost angry.

"Which floor." Anakin asked "It should be C3." Padme said. "You really studied this place didn't you." Aayla said to Padme. Padme smiled.

Anakin was distracted by a presence he was feeling. Padme noticed that he was quiet and trying to focus. "Anakin, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I…I'm fine." He said lying. Padme knew that look on his face. She ignored it for now and focused on the mission.

The elevator stopped on C2, the door open and a bunch of Destroyers where waiting at the door. Anakin jumped over Aayla and Padme and started to attack the droids.

"Get Quinlon, I will take care of this." He said "Anakin." Padme yelled. The elevator closed in front of her.

"He will be alright." Aayla said assuring Padme.

They continued to C3. The door opened. They engage their lighsabers. They were met by a few Destroyers. Padme and Ayala took them out with no problem.

Aayla sensed Quinlon was close by. "That way Lt."

They walked towards an entrance and saw the holding cell room. They crouched down. Padme peeked in further, she noticed a lot of guards. She turned back to Aayla. "There are 9 of them in there…why do they have so many guarding him?" She asked

A smirk crossed Aayla's face. "He can be adifficult Jedi to deal with." She said.

Padme thought for a second. She pulled out her other lightsaber. "I will distract them, draw them away from the cell. You free master Vos." Padme said.

She stood up. She raised her hands. She blew the lights in the room using the Force. The guards looked up seeing the sparks fly. Padme jumped into action.

The guards were surprised, for a few seconds all they can see was two blue lights heading towards them.. Padme used the Force and shoved two of the guards knocking them unconscious. She attacked another two. At this point Aayla ran in and engaged her saber. She ran towards Quinlon's cell.

The gurads began to fire with blast guns. Padme blocked them allowing Aayla time to open the cell.

Aayla looked at her master, he looked unconscious. "Master!" she said feeling his hurt. She used her saber to cut open the cell.

She than realized there was an energy force field behind the bars. "Lt. the control stand, disable it." Aayla yelled pointing to it from behind her.

Another guard fired a shot, Padme redirected it to the controller. The shield went down. "Aayla hurry, I can't hold them off much longer." Padme said starting to back away from the guards.

Padme jumped into the air and landed behind them. She wanted the keep the shots away from Aayla and Quinlon. She killed 3 guards in the process.

Aayla ran to Quinlon and released the chains from around his arm. "Maser she said again." He grunted. He was in pain. "Vos we have to go now, we don't have much time." Aayla said to him. He struggled to get up. She realized he was week and didn't want to move. She used the same tactic on him as he use to use on her when she was a Padawan learner.

"On your feet Jedi, Don't give me that I can't crap." She said yelling. Vos smiled a little at Aayla and used all his strength to get up.

Padme still fighting disarmed the one of the guards and knocked them down. She didn't react quickly enough to the other guards. One hit her and the other one shot at her. "Ahh." Padme yelled as she stumbled back a bit. She dropped her saber. The shot grazed her arm.

Aayla walked Vos out of the room and quickly returned to help Padme. She attacked killing the remaining guards.

"Are you alright." Aayla asked picking up Padme lighsaber for her. "Yes, it just a graze. Let's get Anakin and get the hell out of here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin took care of the Destroyers and stood on the C2 level for a moment. He heard a voice in his head, it was like a whisper, taunting him. He sensed the same feeling that someone he knew was close by.

He got back in the elevator and headed up to the main floor. He walked out to where they had entered. He stopped and though for a moment. He turned to walk down a hallway. It seemed like he knew where he was going or didn't realize that he was being drawn towards something.

Anakin bumped into some Imperial guards. He took them out with know problems. He continued down the corridor. He stopped where the hallway ended. There he saw Darth Sidious standing at the top of the stairs in the distance looking out a window.

Sidious sensed Anakin's presence but did not move. Anakin sensed that it was the Dark Lord of the Empire but that wasn't the presence he was sensing before.

From the distance where Sidious was Darth Vader came into view.

To Be Continued.


	19. The Truth Ch19

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi- Wan Kenobi and other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

The Truth

From the distance where Sidious was standing Darth Vader came into view. He slowly walked towards Anakin.

"You." Anakin whispered, squinting his eyes and raising his saber. Vader continued to walk towards Anakin, bravely not engaging a weapon of any kind.

Anakin was a bit nervous as to what Vader was going to do but he stood his ground. Vader continued to move closer to him.

Anakin held his saber out in front of him. Vader stopped right at the point of it. "Anakin Skywalker." Vader said in a deep voice.

Anakin raised his head to his name. "Let us not fight, I only wish to speak with you." Vader said in a suspicious voice.

At this point Sidious turned around to watch what Vader was doing.

"What is there to discuss, you are the enemy and I should kill you where you stand." Anakin said disgustingly.

"Then why don't you then." Sidious said from the distance.

Anakin looked in Sidious' direction then back to Vader. He raised his saber slightly…he hesitated.

"What's the problem Anakin? Why not strike…why the hesitation" Vader said mocking him.

"You want to…but you can't, you feel connected to me…don't you? But you don't know why?...Isn't that what you are feeling?

Anakin stood there, not knowing what to say because it was true.

"Padme never told you?" Vader continued to mock him.

Anakin eyes lightened from hearing her name, he remembered what Padme said about Vader hurting her and trying to kill her. He reacted to his feeling.

"You bastard…you will pay for what you did to her." Anakin said as he raised his saber to strike. Vader shoved Anakin back using the Force.

"You mean what you did." Vader said. Anakin regained his balanced and looked at Vader confused as to what he meant.

"She never told you what happened to you, did she? She never told you how you changed and turned your back on everyone you loved."

"What are you talking about?...Padme told me I died." Anakin said

"Hmm, I guess you can say you did, but when Anakin Skywalker died, you became more then just a Jedi." Vader said pleasingly.

"What are you trying to say." Anakin said worried

Vader walked closer to him. He lifted his right hand. "Take my hand Anakin and you will see the truth." Vader said

Anakin turned his head away a bit. He didn't want to take his hand but he felt like he had to. Anakin was drawn to Vader and he did not know why. Anakin did not trust Vader but something inside him was telling him to take his hand.

Anakin reached out his arm and took Vader's hand. Vader grasped Anakin's hand tightly and allowed him to read and feel his thoughts.

Memories of Vader flew into Anakin's mind. Visions and temptation of the darkside was seen and felt through him.

Anakin saw himself back on Coruscant after he and Obi-Wan rescued Palpatine. He remembered his vision of Padme dying in child birth. He remembered Padme telling him his dream cannot be true because she is not pregnant, but he still felt he had to do something to save her.

Anakin still holding on to Vader's hand, he continued to see himself being called towards the darkside.

He discovers Palpatine is a Sith Lord; Palpatine tells Anakin that he can teach him to save Padme from death. Even though he warned Mace Windu of Palpatine being a Siht Lord, he could not bare the thought of losing Padme.

He remembered standing at the window at the Jedi temple, feeling Padem in the distance, That is when he made his choice to turn to the dark side.

He remembers Mace Windu and cutting off his arm; all twisted and confused and blinded by love, Anakin pledges his allegiance to Palpatine…Lord Sidious.

Vader still gripping Anakin's hand continued to show more images to him.

He remembers his orders too kill all the Jedi and Padawan learners in the temple, he remembers going to Mustafar to kill the Separatist order as well.

Anakin looked in horror as he saw himself slowly being taken over and twisted by the darkside.

Vader smiled beneath his mask, knowing what Anakin would discover next.

He sees Padme's ship. They run out to each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked. "I was worried about you…Obi-Wan, he said that you have done terrible things…" Padme said. "What things." Anakin asked. "That you turned to the darkside." Padme said holding Anakin. "He said you killed younglings." She continued _

"_Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin said_

"_He cares about us Anakin." Padme said. "Us?" Anakin asked. "He knows…about you and me being together… He wants to help you." She said. Anakin smiled at her for a moment._

"_Anakin…all I want is your love." Padme said "Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can." He said. "At what cost Anakin? You're a good person don't do this." She said concerned._

"_I won't loose you the way I lost my mother... I am becoming more powerful then any Jedi could dreamed of and I'm doing this for you…to protect you" Anakin said clearly. _

_Padme looked at Anakin worried, "Come away with, let us leave all this behind while we still can." She said holding him. _

"_Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore, I have brought peace to the Republic…I am more powerful then the Chancellor…I can over throw him…and together, you and I can rule the galaxy." He said. _

_Padem backed away slowly. "Don't you see? We can make things the way we want it to be." Anakin continued to say._

_Padme shook her head. "I don't believe what I am hearing…Obi-Wan was right, you've changed." Padme said shocked at what Anakin was saying._

_Anakin looked at Padme, getting angry, "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me…Don't you turn against me!" He said demandingly_

_Padme shook her head, and began to tear. "I don't know you anymore…Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow." She said_

"_Why, because of Obi-Wan?" He asked "No, because of what you've done…what you plan to do." She said._

_Anakin's gaze was re-directed a figure standing inside Padme's ship. It was Obi-Wan._

"_Stop, stop this now, come back… I still Love you." Padme continued to say._

_Anakin looked back a Padme when she said that. "Liar." He yelled and began to pace._

_Padme turned around to see Obi-Wan standing in her ship."No" She said trying to make Anakin understand._

_He walked towards her as she backed away. "You're with him!" He yelled "You brought him here to kill me." Anakin said as he stretched out his hand to choke Padme using the Force._

"_NO." Padme yelled as she held her throat. "Anakin…" Padme whispered._

"_Let her go Anakin." Obi-Wan said. Anakin continued to choke her._

"_Let her go." Obi-Wan said again. Anakin hesitated for a moment and then released his grip. Padme fell to the ground unconscious._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin seeing what he had done to Padme made him want to cry. He couldn't believe that was him that tried to kill her, he didn't want to believe.

Vader continued to show Anakin more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback._

_Anakin looked at Padme lying there, realizing what he had done. He turned to Obi-Wan_

"_You turned her against me." He yelled. "You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan said in return._

_Anakin took of his over coat, preparing to fight with Obi-Wan, "You will not take her from me!" He yelled._

"_You're anger and lust for power have already done that." Obi said too taking off his over coat._

"_You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now…you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi said._

"_Don't lecture me Obi-Wan I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire." Anakin said_

"_Your new Empire?" Obi asked. "Don't make me kill you." Anakin said harshly._

"_Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic to democracy." Obi-Wan yelled back._

"_If you are not with me, then you are my enemy" Anakin said_

"_Only a Sith deals in absolute…I will do what I must." Obi said as he grabbed his saber_

"_You will try." Anakin said as he grabbed his saber and leaped to attack Obi-Wan._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fought long and hard, every emotion and feeling at the point Anakin was feeling once again. The anger, the pain and the greed for power was not only surging through his memory but through himself as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_They continued to fight within the heat and lava of Mustafar._

"_I have failed you Anakin…I have failed you." Obi- Wan said_

"_I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin said_

"_Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi yelled back_

"_From my point of view the Jedi are evil." Anakin said back_

"_Well then you are lost." Obi-Wan yelled with anger_

_Obi-Wan and Anakin stood on separate floating boards as it was hovering over the lava. They stared at each for a moment. Anakin angry with rage and Obi-Wan afraid of what he might have to do._

"_This is the end for you my Master." _

_Anakin jumped on to Obi-Wan's board and continued to fight. Obi-Wan jumped up landing on a hill by the lava flow._

_Anakin turned the board around and followed him there._

"_It's over Anakin…I have the high ground." Obi-Wan said staring down at him_

"_You under estimate my power." Anakin said with a crazed look on his face._

"_Don't try it." Obi-Wan said shaking his head._

_Anakin leaped into the air to attack but Obi got to him first. He cut off his legs and arm. Anakin fell to the ground. He was moaning and grunting, using his one arm to keep himself from sliding into the lava._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin let go of Vader's hand, he could still see the rest of what happened in his mind.

Anakin still grasping what he had saw, he was angry, confused, hurt and felt betrayed. He didn't know what to think or feel at that moment..

"You see Anakin, you are me. Come and stay, where you belong. Padme and Obi-Wan betrayed you…you saw it yourself…" Vader said.

Anakin cut him off, "No." he said quietly shaking his head not wanting to believe.

He remembered the last moment on the hill of Mustafar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Obi-Wan watched Anakin suffering and struggling. He began to tear. He could not bring himself to kill Anakin._

"_You were the choosen one!" Obi-wan yelled at Anakin. "It was said you would destroy the Sith not join them…Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness." He continued to say._

_Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, almost with sad eyes. He continued to struggle and grew angry again. "I hate you." Anakin spat out at Obi-Wan, with eyes burning red._

"_You were my brother Anakin… I loved you." Obi said sadly._

_Obi-Wan walked away as Anakin burned alive._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anakin, Obi-Wan left you to die and Padme turned against you. They did not care for you when it came down to you. You worked so hard to be there for Padme and to please Obi-Wan and all they did in the end it turn there back."

"No." Anakin said again. "In the end they still loved me, they still care." He continued.

"If they cared so much, and still do, how could they have kept this from you? Hmmm?" Vader said mocking him.

Anakin was silent, searching for answers. He didn't know why they didn't tell him.

"I'll tell you why." Vader said. "It's because they don't trust you with the truth of who you really are. They think you will change, turn to the darkside again…they don't trust you because they know you were just like me." He continued to say.

Anakin was getting more upset now. He didn't want to hear anymore. A mad look was crossing his face.

"You may be a copy but you accomplished more then you should have, and that only proves you are just like the original. They know what I already knew, that you will once again turn to the darkside like I did…like you did… Like you will again and hurt the ones you love.

"NOOOOOOOO." Ankain yelled and engaged his saber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme, Aayla and Quinlon Vos got into the elevator and headed up to C2.

"Be prepared." Padme said.

The door open. All they could see were bits and pieces of droid parts.

"Where is Anakin. ?" Aayla asked "Anakin." Padme shouted down the hallway. "Maybe he is back on the main level assuring our escape." Aayla said

"Alright, lets go then." Padme said. Quinlon looked at Padme's arm. She noticed.

"Don't worry Master Vos, it is not that bad.

They reached the top level and exited the elevator with caution. No one saw Anakin anywhere.

Padme pressed her com device, "Anakin..come in where are you."

All of a sudden a loud 'no' echoed through the corridor from behind.

"That sounds like Anakin." Padme said. "Come on."

Master Vos went to lean up against the wall. Aayla and Padme looked at him in worry. "Im alright… you ladies get Anakin." He said.

Padme gave Master Vos one of her sabers and then her and Aayla ran down the hallway.

Padme and Aayla ran into the room to see Anakin and Vader fighting in the distance.

Vader saw the women enter the room and noticed Padme. "So you brought the tramp with you? I will enjoy killing her again…or perhaps you will!" Vader said to throw Anakin off balance. It worked.

Anakin turned around to look at Padme and Vader took the chance to strike him. He sliced off his right arm with the lightsaber and pushed him down to the ground with the Force.

"Agghh." Anakin yelled as he laid there.

"Anakin…" Padme screamed as she ran towards him. She helped him up.

Vader walked towards them and destroyers entered the room. Palpatine raised his hand up and said, "Stop. Let them go, our work here is done."

Padme looked at Palpatine and then at Vader in disgust, wondering what they had planned and what they had done to Anakin.

Aayla and Padme helping Anakin, backed out of the room. Padme looked at Anakin hoping he would not go into shock. Anakin looked back at her, searching for answers in her eyes. He was mad but he was concentrating his energy to stay conscious from his injury. Padme knew something was wrong but focused on leaving Coruscant right away.

They reached garage entrance. Aayla helped Master Vos up. "Aayla, you take Anakin and I will take Vos. I don't think it is a good idea for two injured people to be in one jet." Padme said.

Aayla helped Anakin into the double seater starfighter. She grabbed the aid kit from the side and took out the electronic cast from the kit. She put it on Anakin's arm and it automatically formed itself to fit over what was left of his arm.

Padme helped Quinlon into her double seater jet and then ran over to the starfighter Anakin came in. She put a remote detonator on it.

Aayla and Padme took off and left Coruscant. "That **was** too easy." Padme said to herself

"_Anakin…what did they do to you now." She thought._

To Be Continued.

Hey fan readers. Thanks for the reviews. There is more to come soon. Details next chapter :D Ciao for now

Trinity Dawn.


	20. The Monster Within Me Ch20

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi- Wan Kenobi and other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

The Monster Within Me

_Back on Alderaan, Anakin was tended to with his sliced of arm and Padme too was looked at. Her injury was not serious and only needed stitches. Quinlon was still weak and was given a sedative to help him relax and sleep. Aayla was happy to see her Master was safe._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin and Padme looked at each other from opposite ends in the Med room. She was confused as to what was wrong because she could clearly see that it was not his injured arm that was on his mind. His face had mixed emotions. She could sense frustration in him.

Anakin stared blankly at Padme, he sensed that she was worried about him and was confused as to why he was acting the way he was. He thought to himself, "_Why didn't she tell me, why didn't Obi-Wan tell me. I put my trust in the woman I love and my Master I see as a father. I can't believe it…Darth Vader and I are the same"._

Anakin was distracted by the Medical droid. "_I need you to take off your shirt sir." _The

droid said.

Padme watched Anakin, wanting to know why he seemed so upset. She thought back to

Vader, "_What did he do…what did he say to him." _She thought.

Padme looked over at her arm as the droid stitched her up. "_There my Lady, _

_try not to lift anything heavy for a day or so, you do not want to break the stitches."_ The

droid said. "Thank you" Padme said feeling her arm. She put her jacket back on and

stepped of the stretcher.

Padme looked at Anakin again, she began to think that Vader could have possibly told

Anakin who he really was.

The droid told Anakin to lie down on the stretcher. "_Lets take him to the other room." _

_the droid said to another._

Padme stood there watching them taking him away. She only imagined what was going

through his mind.

Padme left Med Bay and went to talk to Obi-Wan. As she approached Obi-Wan in the hallway, he already sensed that something was wrong.

"What is it Padme?" He asked concerned. "Once again…it is Anakin." She began to say frustrated.

"What's wrong now?" He asked again. "Anakin just happen to bump into Vader…and not only did he slice off his arm, the same arm Count Dooku cut off, I think he told Anakin what happened to him." She said in a huff.

"Are you sure?" Obi asked "Obi…, the look on Anakin's face, I know he is not in shock because his arm was cut off, it something else and I believe it is that." She said worried.

"Well, where is he now?" "He is at the Med Bay, the medical droids are tending to his arm." She answered.

"Well Padme, we are just going to have to wait and see what he has to say." Obi-Wan said believing that was the only thing they can do for now.

"If he wants to talk to us or has question he will come to us...Anakin knows us, and if he trusts us enough still, he will come to us. Like before, he understood why we did what we did." Obi-Wan said.

"Let's just hope once again he will understand." Padme said having a bad feeling of what is to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The droids finished with Anakin, they put a black and gold metal robotic arm in place. The droids tested the nerves to make sure it was working.

Anakin noticed that the droids were finished with him so he jumped off the bed to leave.

"_Master, Sir_, _please wait."_ The droid said. The droid picked up a leather glove for Anakin to wear. "_You just had a traumatizing accident you shouldn't be running off like that. The mechanical arm my feel awkward at first but you…"_ Anakin cut the droid off.

"I am sure I will get use to it." Anakin grabbed the gloves from the droid and put it on. "Don't worry, I've been through all this before…no reason to be patient." Anakin said in an angry tone.

Anakin left the room in a hurry. The droids watched Anakin leave wondering what he was so upset about.

Anakin walked down the hallway. He was more then upset, upset at Padme, Obi-Wan and at himself. He was mad that they kept this dark secret from him and he was mad at himself for being the one that hurt Padme.

He continued to walk down the hallway, he was heading to Padme's room. He didn't know what he was going to say to her or what he was going to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme stood in her room. She was pacing back and forth. From the distance she could sense Anakin's anger, the same anger she felt in him back on Mustafar.

Padme sensed him coming towards their room. She though to herself, wondering if that this event could possibly turn him back to the dark side and that she should have told him the truth sooner so this would not have happened.

She was still thinking in worry not realizing Anakin approached the room. The door slid open. Padme stopped in her tracks and turned around.

Anakin stood there. Padme could see the anger in his eyes. His was breathing slightly heavily. He looked at her, not knowing what to say, it was almost as if he didn't know her anymore.

Padme saw that he was speechless. She knew Anakin had every right to be mad at her and the right to speak his mind. Padme knew Anakin loved her and that was the reason he could not bring himself to talk down at her.

Padme stood her ground and encouraged Anakin to speak up. "Don't hold it in Anakin…say what you must." She said preparing herself.

Anakin walked closer to her.

"Why? How could you not tell me? All this time Padme…how could you keep this from me?" Anakin yelled at her.

Padme had nothing to say. Anakin continued to vent.

"All this year, I was wondering why people looked at me differently…were almost afraid of me. I thought there were no more secrets after you and Obi-Wan told me I was clone." Anakin yelled again.

"No Anakin, you did know, you and I both knew there were more secrets, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you." Padme said.

Anakin looked at her thinking she had no right to defend herself after what he went through. "Ok., your right, I did have a feeling there was more secrets behind who I am, but I did not want to force it out of you, I was giving you your time and space to tell me when you were ready." Anakin said.

Padme looked up at him with scared eyes.

"You were never going to tell me…were you?" Anakin asked angry. Padme turned her head away.

"So…you were just going to go on with this secret tucked away forever? How can you live like that, with me?' Ankain asked

"No, I…" Padme said trying to keep herself from crying.

"Everyday Anakin I thought about this secret, but I kept telling myself that you did not need to know because you are not him, you will never be him again. Obi-Wan and I made sure…are making sure that you will never turn to the dark side again." She said.

"You and you plans…I guess you didn't have fail safe for if I ran into Darth Vader now did you?" Anakin said sarcastically.

"Anakin, I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to think that…it was you that did all those bad things, I didn't want you to feel responsible. I felt that it…" Padme was cut off.

"Enough about how you feel or what you felt was right, do you know how I feel?" Anakin asked getting closer to Padme.

"I feel lost, hurt and disgusted of my self…I don't know what is worse Padme, the fact that you and Obi-Wan lied to me or knowing what I am capable of becoming."

Padme shook her head, "Anakin, you didn't do those things, you are not him.." Padme said trying to calm him

"By the Force, all those people, younglings I killed…I destroyed the republic, it's my fault the Jedi Order no longer exist, I'm not just a murderer, I'm a monster…" Anakin rambled on, shocking himself with the thought of what Vader done.

Padme reached over to comfort Anakin, "Anakin, you did not do those things, Darth Vader is responsible for the wrong doings in the galaxy, you are not…" Padme was pushed away.

"You…I tried to kill you Padme…how can you even bear to touch me, to love me? I hurt you Padme…I hurt you, and that is what kills me most of all." Anakin said as he backed away from her. He was shaking his head at himself, terrorized and disgusted by what he had done. He backed away onto the floor of the corner holding his head as the memories of what Vader showed him ran through his head.

Padme walked over and kneeled down in front of him. She brushed his hair away from his face so that she could look at him. He flinched a little, "Padme, I…" Anakin began to say.

"Shhh Anakin, you listen to me. I'm truly sorry to have kept this from you, I had no right, I…I only did what I thought was right and what you asked me to do." She said "Me? I don't understand." Anakin said.

"Anakin it was you, Darth Vader that freed you from hibernation. You see, the mission I told you about, where I received information about you in hibernation … that is not exactly what happened." Padme began to say.

"For years I have been searching for Vader, believing I can bring him back to the good side, and on that mission I had a chance. Darth Vader was on the starship and he captured me. I think seeing me and knowing I was alive gave him hope. He changed Anakin, I brought him back to the good side. We escaped the ship and I brought him to Naboo."

"In the morning he was gone and he left a message saying he was going to make things right. Me afraid of loosing him again, I was able to track him to Coruscant and that is where I followed him. It is there where you came into the picture, Darth Vader as Anakin, released you from the hibernation and transferred his good memories to you." Padme said

Anakin raised his head, "I remember that, I remember being in the Techno Lab."

"He said…you said, 'he can never know what happened to him, he can never know of the bad times'." Padme said

Anakin looked at Padme, "He told me, before he did the transfer, that whatever happens don't turn to the darkside." Anakin said

"That's why Vader tried to kill himself after the transfer, there was no good in him anymore, but I didn't want to believe that, not until he tried to strike me there." Padme shook her head. "Maybe I should have killed him then, then none of this would have happened." Padme said.

She looked back at Anakin.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I only did what I thought was right, but I still had no right to keep it from…" Anakin cut Padme off.

"No, I'm sorry. All these years, after Mustafar up until now, you have always had faith in me. It must have been hard, those 4 years alone." Anakin said.

"I wasn't alone…I had Obi-Wan, what was left of the republic and…I had you in my heart always." She said.

Anakin smiled a bit. "But still, the things I've done how can I ever…" Padme cut Anakin off.

"You haven't done anything but be Anakin, you are not the one who killed all those people long ago. You and Vader may be the same genetic person but you are two different entities. I know it and I see it. You are not that monster and you never will be."

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked honestly. "We are the same we have so much in common in regards to what had happened to ourselves." Anakin said raising his gloved hand.

"Do you trust yourself Anakin? Because I do, with my life and I hope that I haven't doubted you to trust in me or yourself."

"I do trust you, that you do what you think is best for me and…yes, I trust myself." Anakin said.

"If you always look to the light Anakin, you will never be tempted by the dark or be Vader."

Anakin looked at Padme. He remembered Vader hurting her as if it was him, Anakin could never think of hurting Padme, he loved her too much and would never want to loose her. She is what kept him safe and secured, internally and externally. "You are my light Padme. I love you, thank you for always believing and trusting in me."

"I love you too, and I will always be here for you." She said in return.

They began to kiss each other, they stood up holding each other.

"All I want is your love Padme." Anakin said lovingly

They held each other tightly and continued to kiss passionately.

"Hold me Anakin, hold me forever and never let go." Padme said.

Anakin held Padme closer and brought her over to the bed. They both began to remove their clothing, still kissing each other.

They were so deeply in love with each other and wanted to share it. They wanted to forget all the pain and suffering they had. They made love, forgetting all that had occurred in the past and looked towards the future.

To Be Continued

Ok fan readers, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the mushy love scene, I though I'd write as little as possible and leave the rest for the imagination :P. The next Chapter will end part 2 and will introduce part 3, which will be my last installment within this story. Don't worry, I will not be to long or too short, hopefully it will be enough for you enjoyment. I am hoping to finish my story soon, soon as in within the next 2 to 3 weeks, because school has began already. I am hoping I can finish it by Sept 25, if not earlier.( I hoping not to drag this on into October). So I will fill you in on the detail of Part3 after the next chapter :D

Thanks, TrinityDawn


	21. Deja Vu Ch21

Everlasting Love Part 2

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi- Wan Kenobi and other star wars character.

Time: Post- Revenge of the Sith; republican civil wars

**Summary**: Padme has been successful in bringing Anakin back to the good side of the Force . Now Anakin tries to be the Man he use to be while trying to face the greed and temptations of the Empire. In regret of all he has done to the Rebellion and the one he loves, Anakin sets out on a mission that will change his and Padme's life forever.

**Scenario**: So four years after Padme and Anakin/Darth Vader parted their ways, Padme was determined to find Anakin again. Now that she has found Anakin and has turned him back to the good side, he feels determined to correct all his wrong doing especially to the one he loves, Padme. As Anakin struggles to be the man he once was, Padme is there to help guide him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own star wars. All belong to the wonderful George Lucas

This Chapter is sort of long, ok...really long, sorry about that, but please take your time and read it. Thanks a bunch, TrinityDawn

Deja Vu

_3 months later_

_Anakin has overcome all that he went through. Even though his other self is evil he is excepting the fact that he is nothing like Darth Vader and he will turn away from any temptations of the darkside. Anakin continued to train in the Force and he also began to teach others._

_Padme continued to organize plans to help fight the Empire. She was promoted to Captain by Obi-Wan. She was grateful but still considered herself equal to all the Rebels on the base. A lot of them out ranked her but still looked to her as a leader._

_Obi-Wan having lived on Alderaan for over a year came to see it as a home but he still aided other republic bases in the galaxy elsewhere. _

_He and Anakin have become more closer then ever. After discussing things with Padme, Ankain talked with Obi-Wan about the fight on Mustafar. Even though it wasn't Anakin physically fighting with Obi-Wan, he felt what it was like, in the end there were no hard feelings about the issue._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme was in the gym training with Obi-Wan. They were using staffs to fight with. They began to fight. Padme was off balance and her form was terrible.

"Come on Padme focus." Obi-Wan said. They fought again. Obi-Wan blocked her attack and twister her around pretending to hit her back.. "Padme, clear your mind and be open." He said again. "Alright..continue" Padme said.

They fought again, Obi-Wan knocked the staff out of her hand, he went behind her and crossed his staff across her chest. At the moment Padme felt weak and she went down on her knees.

For a second Obi-Wan though he hurt her and then realized it wasn't him.

"Padme are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked helping her up. She was holding her stomach. "I feel sick." She said.

Obi-Wan looked at her, "It's not only today you have felt like this have you? I don't mean to sound harsh but you have not been fighting properly, your technique is off, and you seem to tire quickly." Obi-Wan said

"Hey, I've been fighting all my life, cut me some slack." Padme said with humor. Obi-Wan smiled amused. "Still, go to the Med Bay, I'm worried about you." Obi said with concern.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep.." Padme answered back. "Please Padme…for me." Obi said.

"Alright, I will go." Padme agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late, Padme returned to her room to find Anakin already asleep. She changed and climbed into the bed next to him. She stared at the ceiling for awhile, not able to sleep. She looked over at Anakin. She then closed her eyes attempting fall asleep eventually, which she did.

_Early, in the morning._

Ankin woke up suddenly, he looked up at the ceiling trying to get back to reality. He looked over to his left and he saw Padme there sleeping. He sat up and held his head. He looked back at Padme and then got up and left the room.

Padme looked over, wondering why Anakin had left the room. She thought for a moment and then decided to continue to rest.

_Later On._

Anakin met with Obi-Wan in the lounge, as they usually do. Anakin was quiet and quite spaced out, deep in his own thoughts.

"What's on your mind Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan for a moment. "It's Padme." He said "Ah, you too have noticed she has been off a bit?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes, I have noticed that, but that isn't why she is on my mind." Anakin said. "Did Med Bay see if anything is wrong with her?" Obi asked

"Med bay? Why did she have to go there?" Anakin asked. "During training practice she wasn't feeling too well so I suggested she go there." Obi-Wan said.

"No, she didn't tell me anything. But I…She…." Anakin began to say.

Obi-Wan could see Anakin did not want to discuss this with him so he made a suggestion instead. "If something about Padme is bothering you, you should discuss it with her."

Anakin nodded his head agreeing.

Later, Anakin head back to his room. He sat on the bed, he squinted his eyes for a moment, A vision of his dream ran through his mind again, he did not like what he saw. This dream had been on his mind all day.

Anakin broke out of his trans when the door opened. Padme walked in, she saw Anakin sitting there on the bed. He had a worried look on his face. It almost scared her to see that face because it looked so familiar.

Padme calmed herself and approached Anakin. "What's wrong Anakin?" she asked.

He looked at her and then looked away, "Nothing." He said with a smile hiding his worry.

She walked towards him, "how long is it going to take us to be honest with each other?" she asked.

He stood up and looked at her. "I, I had a dream Padme." He said.

Padme's eyes fluttered for a moment. "A dream?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes, like the ones I use to have of my mother…before she died." Anakin said.

"And?" Padme asked already knowing what he was going to say. "And it was about you Padme." Anakin said

Padme could not believe what she was hearing, "what did you see Anakin?" Padme asked turning away from him. "You were suffering, in pain and calling for my help, it looked like you were in labour…and then…you die in child birth." Anakin said not liking what he told Padme.

Padme was holding back tears, she remembered what this dream did to Anakin and she was realizing he did not remember that part that happened so long ago. Padme now thinking realized that is what probably sparked Anakin's temptation to the dark side. She began to panic.

"Anakin listen to me, it was only a dream, I am not going to die, do not let the thought of me dying eat you up inside. Don't let this vision run you over because that is path to the darkside." Padme said in a panic.

Padme began to sweat a bit, he cheeks were turning red and she looking pale.

Anakin was confused as to why she was saying all those things. "Padme why are you panicing? I admit the dream does bother me but I do not believe it to be true, because you are not pregnant. Why do you think this dream will draw me to the darkside?" Anakin asked almost upset that she mentioned that.

Padme just remembered that Aankin didn't know yet, of why she went to the med bay and what she found out. She was feeling faint from getting over excited, but she wanted to finish what she had to say.

"Because, I know now what drew you there in the first place…." Padme collapsed but Anakin caught her.

"Padme…what's wrong with you?" Anakin asked concerned as he lifted her back up. He brought her over to the bed. "Obi-Wan said you went to the Med Bay…what is wrong, you are not sick are you?" Anakin asked worried

"No, Anakin, I am not sick." She said "Then what is it?" Anakin asked desperate to know.

Padme looked at his big worried blue eyes. All she knew was that this news will either make Anakin happy or push him towards the darkside.

"I'm pregnant." Padme said almost innocently. Anakin was shocked with surprise, he didn't know what to say. He looked at the woman he loved. He can't believe that he and she created life growing within her. "Padme, that, this is wonderful news." He said hugging her. "How long have you known…how many months has it been?" Anakin asked all excited. I just found out yesterday and the Doctor says it has been 3 months." Padme said.

"That explains why my tummy was getting pudgy, but I would not have even noticed." Padme said. "Well you are small, it would be hard to see, especially at 3 months." Anakin said.

"You are not upset?" Padme asked. "Why would I be, this is the happiest moment of my life." Anakin said. Padme was really happy to hear that but his dream still worried her.

"But your dream Anakin, I don't want it to affect us, I…." Padme didn't know what else to say to him to make him understand.

"That's what pushed me to the darkside, the thought of you dying, right! …I don't know Padme…I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Anakin said afraid of the thought.

He looked away. Padme turned his face towards her, "You won't loose me, you never will, I promise" Anakin smiled at her slightly. "No, I promise you." Anakin said.

Anakin wanted to change the thought of Padme dying. "Our baby, is a blessing and I will see to it that we have a happy home to raise our child." Anakin said. "Not you, we, we will." Padme said assuring Anakin that he does not always have to be the strong one in their relationship.

"We must tell Obi-Wan of the good news." Anakin said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 months later._

_Padme was 7 months pregnant now and it was quiet noticeable. She still organized and planed recon missions, but did not take part in them. She was upset about that but she wanted to stay healthy for the baby's sake._

_She continued to train with Obi-Wan but on a lighter scale. He helped her to mediate deeper in thought and to get in touch with those who have become part of the Force. He too trained Anakin to do this. He hoped it would keep Anakin's mind off of his premonition of Padm' dying and keep him connected to the good side. But for some reason that did not seem to be enough._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The thought of Padme and the child dying was always on Anakin's mind, especially now that her due date was up coming. Many nights Anakin had the same dream and he tried hard not to do anything drastic about it. He felt bad sometimes because he would yell at Padme for not being to careful and telling her that she should rest.

Padme was quiet upset that Anakin would always be watching her and telling her what not to do. As mad as she was about it she let him because it was better then him running off trying to using find some external source to save her and him from his nightmare.

Although, Padme and Obi-Wan had a few scares when Anakin mentioned a few times if he only had the power, that is when Obi decided to train Anakin in getting in touch with past lives within the Force. But that only held up for sometime. Anakin was becoming a ticking time bomb and Obi-Wan believed his only hope was Padme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Obi-Wan and Padme were in the training room where they can meditate. They sat on the floor facing each other._

"Padme, how is Anakin?" Obi- Wan asked. "He's, he is trying really hard not to think of his dream…Obi, it has been 4 months, I starting think that closer I get to the due date the worse the dreams get. He has taken off into space a few nights just to get his mind clear." Padme said. "Yes, I heard about that." Obi said

"I thought training was helping him, but I only think it is buying him time. Obi, when I look at his face, he just looks at me thinking of what he can do to save me. I don't know how many times I have told him not to believe it, I don't even think he hears my words anymore." Padme said concerned.

"I have an idea Padme. If his dreams our haunting him, why not give him another dream to think about." Obi said. "How can we do that?" Padme asked. "Not we, you." Obi said.

"Me? How can I do that?" "The same why I have been teaching you to connect to the people of the Force, I want you to connect with Anakin." Obi said.

"I thought you can only do that with past lives." Padme said confused. "It is possible to do it with the living, its almost like reading someone's mind or sending a telepathic message." Obi-Wan explained.

"But we do that all the time," Padme began to say. "Yes, but when you do that, you are connecting to that person's mind…I want you to connect to his soul." Obi-Wan continued to explain.

"You see Anakin is emotional now which makes him open to negativity, that is why his dreams are getting worse. He constantly thinks of the thought of loosing you and it scares him, scares him so much that he shuts out the possibility of loosing you. What I need you to show him is that it will be ok if you were ever todie, that it's not the end of the world, that he can still go on with out you." Obi said

"Obi, I don't know if I can tell him that, he would think I have given up or that I want to die." Padme said.

"No you see, you don't have too say anything. All I need you to do it connect to soul, that way there is a positive entity over powering the negative energy." Obi-Wan explained.

"You think I can do that?' Padme asked sort doubting herself of having that much power.

"Anakin loves you Padme and you love him. You two are closely connected then any other couple in the galaxy, you are soul mates. It's just like how you turned Vader the first time, you never let go of your love for him and he always still loved you and in the end that is what brought him back." Obi-wan said encouraging her.

Padme smiled, remembering when Vader choose to be good again. "Ok, I will do it."

"Alright, I need you to close your eyes. Follow what I have taught you for the past lives, you will just have to concentrate harder." Obi-Wan said guiding her.

Padme concentrated to connect with Anakin. "Now go deep with in his mind, look for his soul. Look for the negative force within his soul." Obi-Wan said

"I see it." Padme said breathing heavy trying to concentrate. "What do I do now?" she asked. "You need to make a mark, over power the negativity somehow and leave your imprint." Obi said. "How do I do that?" she asked. "Use your mind Padme." Obi said.

Obi-Wan watched Padme, he could see the stress and frustration on her face, she was really trying to push away the negative energy.

Padme's eyes shot open. She looked at Obi-Wan, "I did it…that was easier then I thought." Padme said pleased

"It may seem easy but it is only temporary. It is very easy for negative energy to return, especially in Anakin's case." Obi said.

"How will we know if it works?" "Well, the mind is vulnerable when we sleep, that is why most of us dream then, but only Anakin will know." Obi said

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see Padme said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Late that night._

Padme and Anakin both climbed into bed. Anakin looked over at Padme, he put his hand on her stomach to feel the baby. Then he looked up at her. "Are you feeling ok Padme?" Anakin asked concerned as usual.

"Anakin, I'm in bed with nice comfy satin sheets, what can possibly go wrong! A bed bug may bite me." She said angry but then ended humoursly.

Anakin saw that he was being over protected and then just decide to lay there. Padme leaned over and kiss him on the head, "Sweet dreams Anakin." She said.

_It was a sleepful night, Padme noticed during the night that Anakin was twitching a bit but she let him sleep._

Padme woke up to find Anakin standing in the room staring out the window. "Anakin?" She called to him.

Anakin did not turn around. "Anakin what's wrong?" Padme asked sitting upon the bed.

"I had a dream." He said "The same dream?" Padme asked. "No. This one was different, it was a memory of the past." He said.

"We were back on Mustafar, your ship had just landed and I run out to meet you." He began to say. Padme started to worry from hearing this, remembering what happened there.

"You are telling me of the things that happened and how Obi-Wan said I…I killed younglings. You sensing that something is wrong and tell me that all you want is my love and I say to you 'love won't save you, only my new powers can', then you say…" Anakin was cut off.

"I say, 'at what cost'" Padme continued. Anakin turned around. "No, I thought that's what you were going to say too, but you didn't." Anakin said correcting Padme.

Padme stood up and walked towards Anakin, "what did I say?" she asked

"You say, "No, love will save me and your powers will kill me. All you will get in the end nothing but pain and suffering for the rest of your life'. I get mad at what you say and I reach up to kill you and even though I am choking you… you say, 'you see, your thought of me dying only comes true by your own hand, let go Anakin', you scream in distress and I release my grip. You are not mad and you say, 'you must learn to let go, only then you will see that, I am not dead but living on forever, in the Force, in the Universe, in you.' You continue to say, 'it's ok to be afraid of death, but do not fear it, it is natural for people die. I do not fear death because I know after I die I will forever be a part of you just as you will be a part of me.' And that is it." Anakin said

"Anakin, you shouldn't fear death." Padme said. "I don't, I fear loosing you. You are everything to me, you are the reason why I want to be a good person, the reason why I fight the Empire to live in a better world."

"Anakin we all have to die someday, its how the world balances itself. Yes, having someone you love die is traumatizing but the reason I do not fear it is because I know I have some like you to watch over and wait for. I will die knowing I have lived my life to my expectations and I did what I could to help our cause. If it were you to die, yes I would miss you and yes I would cry and want you back, but I would know that you are in a better place, watching over me… and that you would want me to be happy until we meet again someday." Padme said meaningfully

Anakin felt enlightened by what Padme said and by his dream. "It is natural for us to worry and feel and be hurt, but that is what tests us and prepares us for life." Padme said once again.

"I never really though of it that way." Anakin said. He shook his head, "How could I have been so selfish." "You are not being selfish, you were acting on your feelings, who knows, I may have done the same in your place. Right now, let us focus on here and now and what the possible outcome of our future will be." Padme said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On Coruscant at the Techno Center_

In the Lab stood two droids and in the distant was Vader and Darth Sidious. "It is time." Sidious said to Vader. "Open the containment shield." Sidious commanded to the droids.

"My Lord, is it not too soon we are stopping the genetic process." Vader asked.

"She is ready, she will be no more than 17 years old. Old enough to be independent, young enough to tame." Sidious smiled.

"The whole time she has been growing in hibernation, I had the computer enhance her physically and…emotionally, I had the droids imput negative thoughts and images to the program. Not only will she be strong but her anger will be great, put the two together to harness the darkside of the Force and we will have an unstoppable weapon." Sidious said happily.

The metal shield over the tanks lowered. The eyes of the occupant shot open. She was the genetic replication of Padme Amidala.

"I had mediclorans grafted to her genes so she will be strong within the Force naturally…" Sidious said.

She looked around from inside the Tank. Her eyes grew with anger. She realized she was contained in something. She punched the inside of the glass, wanting to get out and it cracked a bit.

"Haha, you see, she is already raging."Sidious said to Vader with sick excitement.

He looked over at the droids and commanded them,

"Release the weapon."

To Be Continued…next up Part 3

Ok fan readers. My next installment will be part 3 which will end this story. Like I said before, it shouldn't be too long or short, just enough.. It maybe about 7 chapters long, not too sure yet. I am hoping to get this done before October... so next chapter there will be a new summary for part 3, check back soon. :D

TrinityDawn


End file.
